Los Cullen van a Hogwarts
by Ariana Dupond
Summary: Los Cullen van a Hogwarts mientras que Harry y sus amigos van a Forks en una especie de intercambio cultural. Donde deberan aprender como ser un mago, o como viven los vampiros. Una historia muy graciosa para todos los fan de Twilight y de Harry Potter.
1. La Carta de los Vulturis

La carta de los Vulturis

**La carta de los Vulturis**

"¿Has visto a Carlisle?" Preguntó Emmet mientras ingresaba a la casa con una carta en la mano.

"¿Llegó carta de los Vulturi, verdad?" Preguntó Alice y Emmet la miró sorprendida, aunque ella no se explicaba por qué, no era la primera vez que ella sabía algo de ante mano, después de todo en eso consistía su poder, ella tenía visiones sobre el futuro. "tuve una visión esta mañana Emmet." bufó sin el menor indicio de paciencia, al parecer algo la traía de mal humor.

"Era eso lo que te mantuvo preocupada toda la mañana" no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Sin duda Jasper sabía exactamente que tipo de emociones experimentaba Alice, él podía saber como se encontraban todas las personas que estuvieran en su presencia.

"¿Crees que sea por mi situación?" a Bella se le habían puesto los nervios de punta, tenía miedo de que la carta estuviera referida al hecho de que no había sido convertida en vampiro aún y que eso le trajera problemas a la familia de Edward.

"No te preocupes mi amor," le contestó Edward mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con sus manos gélidas. "ya te dije que no debes tener miedo, no pasará nada. De todos modos no se debe a eso."

"Alice, ¿Por qué no nos explicas de una vez por todas a que se debe entonces? O ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Edward?" Rosalie estaba impaciente, el hecho de que Alice pudiera ver el futuro y de que Edward pudiera leer sus mentes la sacaba de quicio, sobre todo cuando hablaban de cosas que no lograba comprender.

En ese momento Carlisle y Esme bajaron por las escaleras de la mansión Cullen.

"¿De modo que llego una carta de los Vulturis dirigida a mí?" no era una sorpresa que Carlisle supiera lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala a pesar de haber estado en la planta alta todo ese tiempo, los vampiros tenían la capacidad auditiva súper desarrollada. Emmet le entregó la carta a su padre adoptivo quien la abrió de inmediato y la leyó aún más velozmente.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Esme

Carlisle leyó la carta en voz alta, pues no halló mejor modo de explicar lo que se le comunicaba sino con las palabras textuales.

Estimado Carlisle:

Nos han llegado rumores de que se ha desatado una especie de lucha entre la comunidad mágica y la comunidad vampírica. Básicamente se ha detectado que tus hijos, especialmente la señorita Alice y el señor Jasper, han desarrollado una especie de odio hacia un mago famoso llamado Harry Potter. Tenemos pruebas que los comprometen, ha llegado a nuestras manos un video en el que su hija afirma que "les patearan el trasero". El ministro de la magia y yo nos hemos reunido y luego de dialogar hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de limar asperezas es un programa de intercambio. Sus hijos Alice, Jasper y Edward (si bien este último no se ha mostrado hostil hacia la comunidad mágica, sabemos que pasa mucho tiempo con su hermana Alice y que se podría ver influenciado por sus prejuicios) deberán ir una semana a Hogwarts (colegio de magia y hechicería) y deberán vivir como lo hacen los magos, mientras que Harry Potter y sus dos mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger pasarán una semana en Forks junto a usted, Esme y sus dos hijos mayores, Rosalie y Emmet; para comprender la cultura de los vampiros. Sabemos que nadie corre peligro debido a su política de no beber sangre humana por eso hemos accedido a que se lleve a cabo dicho intercambio.

Mañana por la mañana deberán embarcarse en un avión hacia Londres donde tomaran el tren que los llevara a Hogwarts. Por otra parte, los magos llegaran a su casa ese mismo día mediante un encantamiento de aparición.

Encontrará en el interior del sobre los pasajes aéreos, los tickets del tren correspondiente y ciertas normas del mundo mágico que deberán ser acatadas mientras dure su estadía en el mundo mágico.

Sin más, saluda atte.

Aro.

"Parece que algunos van a tener vacaciones" se burló Emmet.

"¿Por qué no te callas idiota?" estalló Alice, aparentemente la idea de un intercambio no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

"La idiota eres tú, que andas hablando de más y encima lo filma, en serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando Alice? ¿Patearles el trasero?" Emmet soltó una carcajada que se escuchó hasta en la Antártida.

"Cálmense niños," Esme intentó calmar las aguas, pero Alice estaba cada vez más furiosa. Esme miró a Jasper desesperada y este comprendió lo que su madre le pedía, así que utilizó su poder para calmar a todos en la sala y se volvió a respirar una atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad.

"¿Me permites?" le preguntó Edward a Carlisle mientras extendía la mano para que le entregara la carta. La releyó y saco el resto del contenido del sobre. Había tres billetes de avión y tres de tren. "Lo siento, pero yo no pienso ir a ningún lado."

"Yo tampoco."Coincidió Alice.

"Aquí nadie les ha preguntado nada, ustedes irán les guste o no." Carlisle se había puesto firme en su decisión.

"No se si has visto, pero aquí solamente hay tres tickets." Espetó Edward.

"¿Y con eso a que te refieres?" preguntó Carlisle.

"A que yo sin Bella no voy a ninguna parte." Edward pasó su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de Bella y la arrimó contra su cuerpo. "No pienso volver a dejarla sola, nunca más."

"Edward por mí no te preocupes, yo estaré bien."

"No Bella. Yo prometí que no volvería a alejarme de ti y debo cumplir mi promesa. No puedo permitirme romperla, no después por todo lo que has pasado cuando me alejé de ti." Edward nunca había superado el tormento que le provocaba recordad aquella vez en que la había abandonado, en que la había creído muerta, mucho menos después de regresar a Forks y tener que ver en los recuerdos de Charlie o de Jacob el trapo humano en el que se había convertido Bella aquella vez.

"Me pondré peor si los Vulturi te hacen daño por mi culpa."

Edward pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero luego volvió a su estado de testarudez anterior. "No," dijo y luego volteó a ver a Carlisle. "Y es mi última palabra."

"Puedes negarte cuánto quieras Edward, de todos modos irás." Carlisle le advirtió.

"NO SIN BELLA" Era la primera vez que Edward se atrevía a desafiar a su padre. Jamás le había hablado así anteriormente.

"De acuerdo, cálmate. Jasper ayudame por favor." Carlisle lo miró a Jasper quien enseguida emanó una ola de tranquilidad hacia su hermano recientemente enardecido. "Si Bella va, ¿Tú también vas?"

"En ese caso sí iría." Edward ya estaba totalmente sosegado.

"Pues bien, déjame que hable con los Vulturis para ver si ella también puede ir."


	2. Lechuzas

Lechuzas

**Lechuzas**

Harry Potter un muchacho delgado y de cabello color negro azabache se encontraba sentado en el jardín de La Madriguera junto a sus dos mejores amigos: Ronald Weasley, un joven de cabello rojizo y Hermione Granger, una muchacha que llevaba el pelo siempre enmarañado. Los tres amigos se encontraban disfrutando o, tal vez, padeciendo el cálido clima de Agosto, cuando divisaron tres lechuzas aparecerse por el horizonte: una de color blanco, otra marrón y una tercera gris. Ron se levantó de inmediato y se acercó hacia las criaturas que llevaban en sus patas una carta cada una, el chico las desató cuidadosamente y leyó los sobres. Curiosamente iban dirigidas a ellos y provenían del Ministerio de la Magia. Ingresó a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua para los animales, y luego de que la tomaran toda, emprendieron vuelo nuevamente.

"¡Que extraño!" exclamó Ron mientras repartía las cartas entre sus amigos. "¿Qué creen que sean? No creo que vuelvan a mandarnos la lista de los libros que necesitaremos este año."

"No, no creo que sea eso," contestó Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño.

Los tres amigos se miraron con cara de curiosidad.

"Será mejor que las leamos." Harry rompió finalmente el silencio, abrió el sobre y sacó una carta escrita con una letra muy prolija.

Estimado Sr. Potter:

El Ministerio de la Magia se complace al informarle que usted ha sido designado para pasar la primera semana del año escolar en el pueblo de Forks, Washington ubicado al noroeste de Estados Unidos, donde vivirá con la familia Cullen de vampiros. El propósito de este proyecto es reestablecer la tolerancia y la aceptación entre las dos comunidades, luego de que fuentes confiables nos hayan informado que existen ciertas asperezas entre algunos de los integrantes de la comunidad vampírica de Forks y la comunidad mágica.

Preséntese mañana a las nueve en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales para recibir más información y algunas instrucciones.

Atte.

Mafalda Hopkins.

Harry levantó la vista y se alivió al notar que sus dos amigos estaban igual de desconcertados que él.

"Sinceramente no entiendo nada," dijo Hermione.

"Debe ser la primera vez que tú no entiendes algo Hermione, no sé si alegrarme o tener miedo" dijo Ron.

"Mejor no nos preocupemos, mañana sabremos de que se trata todo esto," concluyó Harry.

Lo primero que vio Harry al abrir los ojos fue una borrosa cabellera de color rojizo, pero no podía ser la de su amigo porque era una cabellera larga. Harry asumió que se trataba de la hermana de Ron, Ginny Weasley, de la cual Harry estaba enamorado profundamente.

"Harry, Harry,"le susurraba mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado al otro, "Mamá dice que ya es hora de que se levanten para ir al Ministerio."

"Enseguida bajo," le respondió Harry mientras tomaba sus anteojos de la mesa de luz y se los ponía. Pudo ver como Ginny desaparecía por la puerta y como Ron, al verla hacerlo volvía a darse media vuelta en la cama y cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina Hermione ya se encontraba allí e incluso había terminado de desayunar. Ron y Harry bebieron algo rápido y se pusieron cada uno sus respectivas capas. Les sorprendió ver cuando Ginny hacía lo mismo, pero no les dio tiempo a preguntar porque la señora Weasley le ordenó que ingresara a la chimenea para viajar mediante la Red Flu.

"Departamento de relaciones Internacionales," dijo la joven y luego una llamarada verde la envolvió y Ginny desapareció por completo.

Los tres amigos hicieron lo mismo y aparecieron, efectivamente, en el Ministerio de la Magia.

"Bienvenidos," Mafalda Hopkins, una empleada del Ministerio se hallaba de pie al lado de la chimenea. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha los invitó a pasar y a sentarse en unas sillas que había frente a un escritorio, ella se sentó detrás del mismo. "Bien, supongo que habrán recibido las cartas," continuó Mafalda, y luego se dirigió hacia Ginny, "Perdónanos querida que la tuya haya llegado esta misma mañana, pero surgió un imprevisto de último momento, una nueva chica se agregó al clan de los vampiros que ocuparían sus lugares, imprevistos de último momento."

"Entonces, ¿Vamos a vivir una semana con unos vampiros?" preguntó Ron con los ojos llenos de luces, la idea lo seducía.

"Pero, ¿No es eso peligroso? Digo, como los vampiros se alimentan de sangre, y nosotros somos humanos…" Ginny no era una niña miedosa, pero la idea de vivir con depredadores de la raza humana no parecía entusiasmarle tanto como a su hermano.

"No te preocupes Ginny, Los Cullen son una familia de vampiros vegetarianos, ellos y el clan de Denali son los únicos que no se alimentan de la sangre humana y que, además, viven en grupos de más de dos o tres vampiros. Son inofensivos, tan inofensivos que pueden mezclarse con los seres humanos sin que estos se den cuenta, y sin que corran el menor de los peligros." Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que todos en la sala la miraban boquiabiertos, sorprendidos por la información que la chica manejaba.

Hubo un silencio.

"En serio, ¿Qué nunca leen? O lo que es peor, ¿Nunca escuchan a los profesores?" les reprochó Hermione.

"Los Cullen son vampiros vegetarianos, nadie corre peligro estando con ellos," corroboró Mafalda. "La idea es que ustedes aprendan y vean cómo viven los vampiros mientras ellos aprenden y ven como vivimos nosotros, creemos que es la mejor opción para que haya paz entre las dos comunidades y para que aprendan a valorar el esfuerzo que hacen las demás especies para sobrevivir."

"Entonces, si ellos son vampiros vegetarianos y, por lo tanto, son capaces de mezclarse con la gente, ¿eso quiere decir que tendremos que vivir una semana como _muggles_?" Toda la emoción de Ron se había perdido muy en el fondo de su ser, ahora estaba horrorizado.

"Algo así," le confirmó Mafalda.

"Vamos Ron, no es para tanto, además es solo por una semana." Lo tranquilizó Harry.

"Claro, para ti es fácil y para Hermione también porque ustedes vivieron mucho tiempo como _muggles_, pero yo, ¡yo jamás he vivido como un _muggle_!"

"Yo creo que será una experiencia inolvidable, de la que podremos sacar mucho provecho, y aprender cosas increíbles," opinó Hermione.

"Yo opino igual, Ron. Vamos deja de comportarte como un niño chiquito," le espetó Ginny a su hermano.

"Carlisle, el jefe del clan Cullen, me hizo llegar estos papeles," les informó Mafalda mientras le entregaba una carpeta a cada uno. "Son las normas bajo las cuales ellos viven, deberán aprendérselas para mañana. Tienen el día de hoy para hacerlo y para armar sus valijas. Mañana un miembro del Ministerio, quizá su padre," Mafalda señaló a Ron y a Ginny con su dedo índice, "los llevará a la casa de Los Cullen. Mucha suerte."

Los cuatro amigos dieron una ojeada a sus papeles, luego se levantaron de sus asientos, entraron nuevamente a la chimenea y una llamarada verde los devoro cuando pronunciaron "A La Madriguera."

_Nota:_

_Gracias por los reviews, muchos de ustedes me dieron un montón de ideas, así que lo más probable es que vean sus deseos satisfechos en este fic. Estoy abierta a más sugerencias. Espero que les guste, y no prometo subir todos los días porque estoy algo ocupada escribiendo otras cosas, pero voy a tratar de hacer todo para subir lo mas seguido posible!!_


	3. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**_

* * *

_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling.

**

* * *

****El expreso**** de Hogwarts **

Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper ya estaban a bordo del avión que los llevaba a Londres donde tomarían el expreso de Hogwarts. Como no podría ser de otra manera, Jasper iba sentado con Alice mientras que Edward iba sentado al lado de Bella en los asientos de adelante ambos tomados de la mano.

"Creí que Charlie se daría cuenta de la mentira y que no me dejaría venir," le dijo Bella a Edward mientras se perdía en sus ojos color caramelo. Antes de emprender el viaje los tres hermanos habían salido de caza, porque no sabían que tan sencillo sería salir a cazar durante su estadía en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

"Yo sabía que todo saldría bien," dijo Alice con una sonrisa que permitía que se vieran sus radiantes dientes mientras pasaba por delante de ellos y se sentaba en el medio de ambos para inmiscuirse en la conversación que su hermano y su amiga estaban manteniendo. Si bien ella no necesitaba estar pegada a su hermano y a su amiga para escuchar lo que decían, Bella sí la necesitaba al lado para escuchar lo que ella decía.

"Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes, Alice. Además, ¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones ajenas?" le reprochó Edward, molesto por haber sido interrumpido mientras conversaba con su novia, mientras levantaba a su hermana con mucho esfuerzo, porque a pesar de que Alice era de complexión pequeña tenía tanta fuerza como solo los vampiros podían tener.

"Bueno, se los hubiera dicho," contestó Alice mientras volvía a sentarse y se tomaba fuertemente de los apoya brazos para oponer mayor resistencia, "pero cuando me acerqué se estaban besando tan apasionadamente…"

"_¿Apasionadamente?" _pensó Bella para sí misma, y una vez más agradeció que ella fuera la única persona inmune al poder de Edward. Sin embargó, no pudo evitar que sus cachetes se pusieran colorados, pero como no quería que nadie lo percibiera dio vuelta su cara y comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla, como si eso ayudara en algo, claramente, Edward percibió el olor de su sangre con más intensidad y Bella sintió como la mirada de su novio se clavaban en su nuca. De todos modos, Alice seguía hablando y él no iba a dejar que ella le ganara, si por algo se caracterizaba era por querer tener siempre la razón, hacer todo a su modo y, resumiendo esas características, por ser cabeza dura.

"…que ni siquiera pudiste oírlo en mis pensamientos." Continuó Alice. "Además tú eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas o cosas por el estilo, tú estás todo el tiempo dentro de mi cabeza, oyendo mis pensamientos y yo no me quejo." Alice pronunció cada palabra a una velocidad que era casi imposible descifrar lo que estaba diciendo, a menos que el interlocutor fuera un vampiro, y, además su tono de voz parecía un suave arrullo.

"Yo no elijo oír todos tus pensamientos, créeme que no es nada…cómodo, ¿crees que es placentero saber todo, absolutamente todo-Edward hizo hincapié en esa última frase- lo que piensas, Alice? Y cuando hablo de todo, es todo, incluso cuando estas con Jasper."

"Ok, me cansaron," dijo Jasper muy enojado mientras se asomaba por encima de los asientos, que hasta el momento se había quedado callado y con los ojos cerrados en su butaca tratando de ignorar la pelea entre Alice y Edward. "¿Se dan cuenta que por su culpa no puedo dormir?" pero no pudo contener su risa mucho tiempo más y todos comenzaron a reír por su pequeña y privada broma, incluso Bella, cuyo rostro volvía a estar más bien pálido como era habitual y no rojo. Eso provocó que se calmaran las aguas. Eso o quizá Jasper había utilizado otros recursos para lograrlo. Alice y Edward hicieron las paces y ella volvió a su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad porque faltaba poco para aterrizar.

Una vez que hubieron llegado al aeropuerto y retirado sus valijas, los cuatro salieron a la puerta donde un auto los estaría esperando para llevarlos hasta la estación de King Cross. Ninguno tenía la menor idea de cuál era el auto, puesto que las instrucciones con respecto a ese tema no habían sido muy claras. En cierta manera eran los magos los que los iban a reconocer a ellos, pero no tenían la menor idea de cómo lo harían, y cuando Alice había intentado ver el futuro para saber el aspecto físico de las personas que los recogerían no lo había logrado.

"Quizás aún no lo han decidido, o quizás se debe a que no estoy sintonizada con ellos," había tratado de justificar Alice el por qué de su "ceguera".

Sin embargo, no tardaron en reconocer a quienes los acompañarían, había uno de ellos que era fácilmente identificable.

"Perfecto," ironizó Edward, su semblante se había obscurecido.

"Lo sé," coincidió Alice con su hermano. "Ahora entiendo todo, ¿Qué necesidad había?" miró al cielo, como si intentara encontrar una explicación allí.

"Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo," comentó Bella, y súbitamente todos repararon en ella, era obvio el por qué ella no lo había notado. Bella era un humano y no tenía los sentidos tan desarrollados como ellos. Edward respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse, si antes había llegado a considerar que ese viaje podía ser divertido ahora comenzaba a dudarlo.

"Uno de ellos," su voz no demostraba signos de alteración, "es un hombre lobo."

La reacción de Bella fue de asombro y de incomprensión, "¿Un hombre lobo?" preguntó desconcertada. "¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso es alguien de los chicos de La Push?"

"No," le respondió Alice, "No es nadie que conozcamos. Verás, el mundo está poblado de hombres lobo, pero no todos responden de igual manera ante los mismos estímulos, en naturaleza son hombres lobo, pero en esencia son distintos."

"Creo que no estoy entendiendo," dijo Bella.

"Mira, te voy a poner un ejemplo," Edward era el único capaz de explicarle a Bella lo que ella no entendía, su mente funcionaba mucho más rápido que la de sus hermanos y era capaz de trasladar cualquier concepto a metáforas o comparaciones para lograr un mejor entendimiento. "Es igual con los seres humanos, en naturaleza son todos iguales, todos tiene boca, nariz, ojos, brazos, cabello; pero la esencia varía, existen castas; algunos tienen la piel de un color, otros la tienen de otro color, algunos nacen por parto natural, otros por cesárea, por fecundación asistida. Algunos reaccionan ante ciertos estímulos, otros reaccionan ante otros. Son todos diferentes, frente a una misma situación, no todos reaccionan de la misma manera, frente a un insulto no todos son capaces de matar, pero hay quienes sí son capaces. Esto es lo mismo, Bella. En naturaleza son hombres lobos, por naturaleza son enemigos de los vampiros, pero estos, o al menos este que se encuentra presente aquí y ahora, pertenece a otra casta, tiene otra esencia, reacciona distinto a lo que estas acostumbrada."

"¿Y cómo sabes que este es distinto, que no es como Jacob o como Sam? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace distinto?" preguntó Bella.

"Su olor, es más fuerte," explicó Edward.

"Eso significa que proviene de una casta más violenta y mas sanguinaria, Bella." Agregó Jasper, pero Bella no se alarmó ni Edward presentaba rastro de preocupación, sin duda Jasper estaba utilizando su poder nuevamente.

"Si, pero, en cierto sentido, también es más segura," atinó a decir Alice.

"Verás," comenzó a explicar Edward nuevamente, antes de que Bella volviera a preguntar por qué si era violenta y sanguinaria también era segura. "Esta 'especie' de hombre lobo se reproduce de un modo muy parecida a la nuestra."

"¿Quieres decir que si un hombre lobo te muerde, te conviertes tú también en hombre lobo?" preguntó Bella, comprendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería Edward.

"Exacto, y al igual que los vampiros, bueno al igual que la mayoría de los vampiros—se corrigió a sí mismo—suelen ser criaturas despiadadas, la diferencia es que ellos no beben la sangre, por eso son incapaces de matar. Son rencorosos y vengativos, por eso, una vez convertidos en hombres lobos, una vez que su vida fue arruinada, quieren arruinarles la vida a tantos humanos como les sea posible sin reparar en la condición de esa persona, sin importarles si es un niño o un anciano, hombre o mujer, si está embarazada o no."

Jasper pudo sentir el terror que se apropiaba del cuerpo de Bella, pero hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarla nuevamente. "Sin embargo, solo pueden hacerlo en determinados períodos del mes." Agregó a la explicación de Edward tratando de explicar la parte que su hermano no había abordado aún, la parte en la cual eran más seguros que los hombres lobo de La Push. "Lo que se ve en las películas no son todos mitos, algunos hombres lobo, solo se transforman cuando hay Luna Llena. Teniendo el tiempo como referencia, es más sencillo evitar el ataque de uno de ellos, por eso son más seguros. No tenemos nada de que preocuparnos, solo estaremos una semana aquí, y hoy entramos en Cuarto menguante, fue una casualidad que viajáramos hoy y no ayer." De a poco el temor que se había apoderado de Bella comenzaba a desaparecer.

"De todos modos no dejaremos que te separes de nosotros, Bella. Nosotros como vampiros somos inmunes, pero tú aún eres humana." Alice caminó a su lado y le pasó su brazo por detrás de su hombro. "Estas segura con nosotros…—Alice hizo un pequeño silencio en el que pareció que pensaba mejor lo que acababa de decir y luego continuó hablando—Bueno, quizás no estés segura al 100 pero ningún hombre lobo te hará daño estando con nosotros."

Una señora de cabello rojo y un poco regordeta se acercó a los cuatro jóvenes junto a un hombre alto y de piel morena y otro hombre un poco más bajo, muchísimo más flaco, con aspecto demacrado y con algunos rasguñones en su cara.

"Los estábamos esperando," dijo la señora con una amplia sonrisa y con una mirada cálida que le dio un aspecto maternal. "Mi nombre es Molly Weasley, pero pueden llamarme Molly, soy la madre de uno de los chicos que tomará su lugar por esta semana. Y ellos son Kingsley Shacklebolt, empleado del Ministerio de la Magia," el señor más alto y de piel morena hizo un gesto de bienvenida con su cabeza, "Y él es Remus Lupin." Lupin imitó al señor Kingsley.

Edward, que llevaba a Bella agarrada de la cintura la presionó aún más contra su cuerpo cuando Lupin hizo el más mínimo ademán de movimiento. Jasper y Alice también se tensionaron.

Ante la reacción de los Cullen, Bella descubrió enseguida cuál de ellos era el hombre lobo, sin duda alguna era aquel que se llamaba Lupin.

"Nosotros somos Edward y Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale y Bella Swan, el placer es nuestro señora." Edward extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de la Sra. Weasley, pero aún seguía presionando a Bella contra su cuerpo, de modo que pudiera sentirla segura entre sus brazos, y tampoco quitó la vista de Lupin.

La Sra. Weasley le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos chispearon de asombro porque a pesar de que sabía de la longeva vida de los vampiros, le sorprendió ver a alguien de aspecto tan joven dirigirse tan correctamente como lo había hecho Edward.

"Bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa, todavía quedan ciertos aspectos del mundo mágico que debemos explicarles y además el tren parte en un par de horas." Molly los condujo hacia el auto, y les abrió la puerta trasera para que ingresaran en él. Una vez que estuvieron dentro se dieron cuenta que por dentro era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. En el asiento trasero entraban cómodamente seis personas y uno podía incluso hasta pararse porque la altura del techo lo permitía sin necesidad de agacharse, obviamente era gracias a la magia, porque por fuera era un auto totalmente normal. Sin embargo, los Cullen no se dejaron impresionar por eso, si había algo que los molestara más que nada, era verse obligados a viajar en un automóvil conducido por alguien más que no fuera uno de ellos. La velocidad era una de las cosas que más les gustaba y cuando un auto era conducido bajo los parámetros normales se impacientaban demasiado.

"Ahora que estamos a salvo de oídos curiosos, como los de los _muggles_," comenzó a decir la Sra. Weasley.

"¿Los qué?" interrumpió Jasper.

"_Muggles_ se le llama a toda persona no-mágica," aclaró Lupin. Los Cullen lo miraron con cara de repudio y fruncieron la nariz como si algo los quemara por dentro.

"Oh, ya entiendo," dijo la Sra. Weasley. "Antes de continuar, déjenme aclararles una cosa. Así como ustedes son vampiros vegetarianos, vampiros que van en contra de su naturaleza, Lupin es un hombre lobo vegetariano porque él también va en contra de su naturaleza. Jamás a mordido a alguien, jamás a convertido a otro ser humano en hombre lobo, el lucha contra lo que es porque no quiere ser un monstruo al igual que ustedes."

"Tampoco he vivido con otros de mi especie, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré porque no comparto sus pensamientos. No dejo que mi condición me condicione, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Yo no los veo como mis enemigos, espero que tampoco ustedes me vean como el suyo." Lupin parecía sincero, Edward buscó entre sus pensamientos alguna señal que pudiera delatarlo, pero todo en él parecía genuino, no tenía recuerdos con otros hombres lobos, tampoco tenía recuerdos de haber atacado a alguien. Era imposible que él supiera del poder de Edward, por lo tanto, también era imposible que estuviera escondiendo esos recuerdos a propósito en el caso de que hubieran existido. Edward le echó una mirada a sus hermanos y también una mirada a Bella, haciéndoles saber que estaba todo bien, que Lupin era confiable. Bella le apretó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, sin duda todos se sacaban un peso de encima frente a esa revelación.

"De acuerdo, aclarado el tema, prosigamos con lo importante," dijo la Sra. Weasley retomando el tema que había querido abordar anteriormente. "Alice, tú ocuparás el lugar de…"

"Hermione," interrumpió la chica, pero antes de que alguien fuera capaz de sospechar su habilidad especial agregó, "Creo que lo oí en algún lugar."

"Si, tú ocuparás el lugar de Hermione, Edward tu irás en lugar de Harry, tú Jasper en lugar de mi hijo, Ron. Y tú Bella ocuparás el lugar de mi hija Ginny. Por otra parte estos son sus horarios," la Sra. Weasley le entregó una hoja a cada uno, "y aquí estás sus túnicas, realmente espero que sean de su talle."

Alice sacó ansiosa el atuendo y se llevó una gran decepción al verlo de color negro y sin ninguna gracia. "¿Y esto es lo que tenemos que usar todos los días?" preguntó con cara de asco.

"Exactamente," le confirmó la Sra. Weasley mientras Edward parecía de lo más divertido, seguramente por los pensamientos de Alice con respecto a la vestimenta. "El expreso de Hogwarts sale de la plataforma 9 ¾ puntualmente. Como se habrán dado cuenta es una plataforma especial, invisible a los ojos de los _muggles_, la forma de acceder a ella es correr entre la plataforma número 9 y la número 10…"

"Pero," interrumpió Bella. "¿Seré yo capaz de ingresar en ella? Debido a su definición de _Muggles_ yo cumplo con todas las condiciones."

"Por supuesto que serás capaz," le aseguró la Sra. Weasley. "Sin duda no eres una hechicera, pero no podría afirmar que no tienes magia, evidentemente no eres obtusa, sino que estas abierta a diferentes alternativas, y sin duda, fuiste designada para ser algo más que un simple ser humano." Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, más aún cuando Edward la miró con un gesto de '_Te lo dije pero nunca quisiste escucharme' _y luego la acercó aún más contra su pecho dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Durante el banquete de bienvenida," continuó la Sra. Weasley, "Dumbledore, el director del colegio, les informará qué es lo que está permitido y que no, como lo hace anualmente para los alumnos que ingresan al primer año, de todos modos estoy segura de que una vez que la ceremonia haya finalizado hablará con ustedes en privado."

"Estación King Cross," anunció el chofer.

"Bien, síganme por acá," la Sra. Weasley se bajó del coche y ayudó a Bella a que lo hiciera. Por otra parte, los Cullen bajaron sin la menor dificultad y con mucha gracia como era habitual en ellos.

Molly llevaba la delantera, detrás de ella iban Edward, Bella (la cual no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para seguirles el ritmo, puesto que Edward la llevaba agarrada por la cintura y con los pies casi en el aire) Alice y Jasper; y por último, Lupin Y Kingsley. En ese mismo orden traspasaron las plataformas 9 y 10 e ingresaron en la plataforma 9 ¾ donde un tren color escarlata echaba humo, y miles de estudiantes hacían de la escena un caos.

"Suban al tren, yo me encargo de sus valijas. Todo va a estar bien, ¡mucha suerte!" Molly, los abrazó uno por uno, pero fue a Bella a la única que se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla. "Será mejor que te cuides," le previno a sabiendas de que era la que mayor peligro corría ya que era la más vulnerable de todos.

"No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, estando conmigo a Bella no le sucederá nada, jamás me perdonaría si algo malo le pasara," la tranquilizó Edward.

"Lo sé muchacho, lo sé," le respondió Molly, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la de él y le daba unas palmaditas.

La Sra. Weasley se agachó para tomar las cuatro valijas dispuesta a llevarlas al baulero del tren pero Jasper se le adelantó. "No se preocupe Sra., yo puedo hacerlo."

Molly les dedicó una última sonrisa y luego se alejó para reunirse con Remus y Kingsley. Mientras tanto, Jasper se alejaba con el equipaje y Edward, no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

"¿Ahora qué?" le preguntó Alice.

"Nada, simplemente me reía de lo que estaba pensando la Sra. Weasley," le contestó Edward mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Vamos, Edward, ¡no te hagas el interesante!" le reclamó Alice.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. "Molly estaba pensando que somos unos vampiros muy raros, pero que aún así desearía que sus hijos fueran la mitad de educados de lo que somos nosotros. Eso era todo, nada importante."

Alice le hizo burla y se subió al tren.

Por suerte los cuatro encontraron un compartimiento para ellos solos. Otra cosa que los sorprendía era que nadie hubiese reparado en ellos, quizá por el alboroto nadie había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, pero por primera vez en su vida se encontraban agradecidos de no ser inspeccionados como bichos raros. Edward y Bella se sentaron en un asiento y Jasper y Alice se sentaron en el de enfrente.

"Bella, ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Aparentemente el viaje es largo." se quejó Edward.

"Porque no me gusta malgastar mi tiempo contigo durmiendo," le respondió Bella.

"Bella, sé razonable. Tenemos una semana para estar juntos, ¿vas a estar despierta una semana seguida?"

"No, pero voy a estar despierta tanto tiempo como pueda."

"Pero vas a estar tan cansada que no vas a poder disfrutar de nada, y va a ser peor que dormir."

"Pero…"

"Shhh," la calló Edward mientras le colocaba el dedo índice en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando. "Sabes que tengo razón." Y sin el menor esfuerzo la alzó de su asiento y la recostó sobre él, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas a modo de almohada.

"Deja que me convierta en vampiro, y ya veremos si puedes hacer lo mismo," bufó Bella y se cruzó de brazos.

"Cuando te enojas te ves más bonita," se rió Edward, ella frunció el ceño aún más, pero finalmente, como no habría podido ser de otra manera, se rindió a sus encantos, y le dedico una sonrisa.

"Eres imposible, Edward."

"Supongo que es parte de mi encanto," se burló y luego presionó suavemente sus labios contra los de Bella.

Bella cerró los ojos, y, mientras Edward jugueteaba con su pelo, se quedó profundamente dormida.

"No es justo," Alice se había encaprichado con la idea y no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

"¿Podrías hablar más bajo? Vas a despertar a Bella, Alice." Pronunció Edward en voz baja.

Bella aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero ya era conciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Ya está despierta, Edward. Abrirá los ojos en 5 segundos," le informó Alice.

De hecho, Bella abrió los ojos y vio a su novio y a su hermana discutiendo nuevamente.

"Lo siento, Bella," se disculpó Edward y le dio un beso. "Pero parece que Alice está un poco alterada."

"¿Y Jasper?" preguntó Bella cuando notó la ausencia del único que era capaz de calmar los ánimos alterados.

"Fue a buscar a la Sra. del carrito de la comida para que pudieras comer algo cuando despertaras," le informó Alice. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte."

"No te preocupes, Alice, de todos modos ya no tengo sueño," la tranquilizó ella. "¿Qué es lo que pasa Alice, por qué estas enojada?"

"Ni Edward ni Jasper quieren cambiar de lugar conmigo."

Bella que se había incorporado y estaba nuevamente sentada la miró extrañada, ¿_tanto lío por un lugar?_ Pensó para sí misma. "Si quieres yo te dejo en el mío," dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento, pero entre el sueño y su torpeza, trastrabilló, quizá con sus propios pies, y de no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos de Edward que la atajó de inmediato, se hubiera abierto la frente con el portaequipajes que estaba por encima de Alice.

"No es a eso a lo que se refería Alice, Bella," dijo Edward mientras ayudaba a su novia a sentarse nuevamente en su lugar. "Alice se refiere a que no quiere ocupar el lugar de Hermione."

"Lo siento," dijo Bella mientras su cara se volvía de un color rojo intenso. "Tampoco tengo problema en cambiarte mi lugar en ese sentido, si quieres tú puedes tomar el lugar de Ginny y yo el de Hermione. De todos modos ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres cambiar? ¿Y por qué ni Jasper ni Edward quieren cambiar contigo?" a Bella lo que más le extrañaba era que Jasper, su pareja desde hacía tantos años, se hubiese negado a lo que ella le pedía.

"Resulta que todos estudian Adivinación menos Hermione Granger, o como sea que se llame. Adivinación, Bella, mi especialidad. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría llegar a hacer yo en esa clase? ¿O lo que podría llegar a descubrir? Y si no quieren cambiar conmigo es porque esta chica parece estar anotada en todas las materias del colegio, en serio Bella, siendo humana y teniendo la necesidad de dormir como todos los de su especie yo no sé cómo hace para estudiar."

"Comprendo. Sin embargo es simplemente por una semana que iremos al colegio, no creo que nos den mucho para estudiar así que solo déjame buscar la lista de las asignaturas de Ginny, intercambiamos y listo."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alice y en una milésima de segundo se abrazó a Bella en señal de agradecimiento.

"Genial, deja que se salga con la suya, así se vuelve más insoportable cada día," dijo Edward sarcásticamente. Bella le dio una mirada de reproche, pero él se dedicó a observar por la ventana.

"Oh, oh, Ginny tampoco cursa Adivinación," dijo Bella mientras leía con detenimiento la lista de las asignaturas.

"No juegues," dijo Alice totalmente decepcionada mientras se dejaba caer en su butaca nuevamente.

"Lo siento, Alice."

"Todo el carro estaba vacío," Jasper se había aparecido por la puerta del compartimiento tan sigilosamente que Bella no lo había notado y dio un salto del susto. "Perdón, Bella. No fue mi intención asustarte."

"No te preocupes, es que estaba distraída pensando cómo ayudar a Alice," le informó la chica.

"¿Ayudarla en qué?" preguntó Jasper.

"Nada," intervino Edward. "Tu mujer sigue insistiendo en que quiere cambiar el horario con alguno de nosotros para estudiar Adivinación, a ver si la haces callar un rato."

Bella le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su novio, no le gustaba que tratara así a su hermana. Alice y Jasper también le clavaron la mirada, pero Edward solo miró a Alice por, aproximadamente, cinco segundos. Hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

"Bella, déjame ver tu horario," Edward extendió su mano hacia la chica pero no dejó de mirar a su hermana, solo despegó la vista de ella cuando tuvo en sus manos el papel que había solicitado. Luego de haberlo inspeccionado cerró los ojos y con el dedo índice y pulgar presionó el puente de la nariz como lo hacía cada vez que una situación no le agradaba.

"¿Ahora qué es lo que va mal?" preguntó Bella, consternada por la expresión de su novio.

"Acepto tu propuesta, Alice," dijo Edward ignorando la pregunta que le habían hecho por completo.

"¿No prefieres saber el resultado y ahorrarnos el esfuerzo?"

"Por esta vez, no. Hasta creo que puede llegar a ser divertido, y, sin lugar a dudas más rápido."

"Cómo quieras," a Alice se la había dibujado una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

"Sólo que antes vamos a fijar las reglas," le aclaró Edward alzando sus cejas.

"Si son tan amables de comunicarnos qué están planeando, quizás Bella y yo podríamos participar un poco más." sugirió Jasper.

"Vamos a jugar una carrera," dijo Alice.

"Si yo gano, Alice va a cederle su lugar a Bella, para que los dos podamos compartir, por lo menos, algunas clases. No me gusta nada estar separado de ella tanto tiempo."

"¿No tenemos en común ninguna clase? Eso es imposible," comentó Bella.

"No, no es imposible. De hecho cursamos asignaturas en común, pero Ginny es un año menor que los demás, por lo tanto, al ocupar tú su lugar, estás un año debajo de nosotros," le informó Edward. "Si ganas tú, Alice—Edward dio un bufido—te cedo mis horarios."

"¿Y que se supone que deba hacer yo mientras tanto?" se quejó Jasper. "¿Mirarlos desde la ventana del tren y alentarlos?"

"No lo sé, ¿tienes algo para ofrecer que nos interese?" le preguntó Alice.

"Hagamos lo siguiente," y por primera vez todos se voltearon a mirar a Bella. "Alice quiere estudiar Adivinación, ¿cierto? Y solo con el horario de Ron o Harry puede asistir a las clases, Edward quiere que yo vaya al mismo año que él para poder compartir por lo menos algunas asignaturas, y a menos que tú Jasper, o tú, Alice cambien horarios conmigo eso no será posible," Bella caviló un instante y luego continuó. "Lo que no sé es qué es lo que desea Jasper…"

"Si yo gano, Edward tendrá que hacer mi tarea para poder estar más tiempo con Alice."

"Perfecto," prosiguió Bella. "Esta es mi oferta. Si Alice sale primera, Edward segundo y Jasper tercero, en ese caso, como Jasper salió último, deberá cederle su horario a Alice, Alice me dará el de ella a mí, debido a que Edward salió segundo, para que estemos al menos en el mismo año, y el mío será para Jasper.

Si Alice sale primera, Jasper segundo y Edward tercero, Edward le cede su horario a Alice y hará la mitad de la tarea de Jasper.

Por otra parte, si Edward sale primero, Alice segunda y Jasper tercero, Jasper me cede su horario a mí, así Edward y yo cursamos exactamente las mismas materias. Y Alice tendrá derecho a reclamar algo de Jasper a lo que él no se podrá negar.

O si Edward sale primero, Jasper segundo y Alice tercera, Alice me cede su horario a mí y compartiré solo algunas de las materias con Edward. Y Jasper podrá demandarle a Alice lo que el quiera y ella debe cumplirlo.

Supongamos que Jasper sale primero, Edward segundo y Alice tercera, Jasper tendrá derecho a pedir lo que quiera de cualquiera de nosotros, y Alice deberá darme sus horarios a mí. Y como última opción, si Jasper sale primero, Alice segunda y Edward tercero, Edward hace la tarea de Jasper durante toda la semana y además deberá cederle su horario a Alice."

Hubo un silencio, mientras los Cullen pensaban en la propuesta de Bella.

"Me parece razonable." Jasper fue el primero en hablar.

"También a mí," respondieron Alice y Edward al unísono.

"Súbete, Bella, tú vienes conmigo," dijo Edward mientras se paraba de su asiento.

"¿No crees que sea mejor que yo me quede en el expreso?, si me llevas contigo podría quitarte rapidez."

"No seas tonta Bella, no voy a dejarte aquí sola. Antes que nada está tu seguridad." Y con muy poco esfuerzo la subió a su espalda antes de que ella pudiera seguir objetando.

Los cuatro saltaron por la ventana del expreso y Bella cerró los ojos porque, a pesar de que se encontraba sobre Edward, le daba miedo que saltaran con el tren en movimiento.

"Nos vemos en el castillo," dijo Alice.

"Nos vemos en el castillo," contestaron los dos hermanos.

Y comenzaron a correr dejando al expreso de Hogwarts muy por detrás de ellos.

_Nota:Gracias por los Reviews y a Ale por editarme el fanfic para que yo no tuviera que releerlo._

_Ariana_


	4. Forks

Perdón por no haber subido nada en la última semana, es que no tuve tiempo para escribir, solo hoy pude ponerme a hacer algo y después llegó una amiga y lo tuve que dejar. Como no quería dejarlos sin nada, les dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo. Espero poder terminarlo para mañana, ya que, en verdad es muy poco lo que subo hoy.

También les quiero pedir perdón porque en el cap anterior no quedó muy clara la propuesta de Bella, pero no encontré otra forma de explicarlo. Si lo leen despacio y con un poco mas de atención quizá lo lleguen a comprender.

Gracias por los reviews, nos estamos leyendo.

Ariana.

* * *

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling. **

**Forks**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, el señor y la señora Weasley estaban ya listos, parados en medio de la cocina de La Madriguera, solo les faltaba ponerse sus capas de viaje para salir. La señora Weasley no dejaba de abrazar y besar a cada uno de los niños, advirtiéndoles que se portaran bien y rogándoles que se cuidaran.

Luego de unos instantes salieron todos al jardín donde dos autos los esperaban. En uno de ellos se encontraban Kingsley y Lupin; y en el otro solo estaba Tonks.

La señora Weasley volvió a despedirse uno por uno de sus hijos, de Harry y de Hermione, luego se subió al auto, se apoyó contra una de las ventanas y no dejó de saludarlos con la mano hasta que se perdió de vista.

Por otra parte, Harry y sus amigos, se subieron al otro auto.

-Papá, creí que llegaríamos a Forks por medio de la aparición.-dijo Ron a su padre.

-Efectivamente así iba a ser en un principio.- explicó Arthur.-Sin embargo, ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes. La aparición conjunta no es del todo confortable, y necesitaríamos de muchos magos para poder llevarlos a todos ustedes, así que hemos decidido viajar por medio de un Traslador.

El resto del viaje en auto Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley permanecieron callados, no obstante, Hermione, Ginny y Tonks conversaban animadamente.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron a un sector de la ciudad de Londres totalmente desabitado y para nada transitado. Bajaron todos del auto y entraron en un callejón muy oscuro.

-Lumos.-dijo Tonks, y una luz se prendió en la punta de su varita.

Allí en el medio de latas, bolsas y otro tipo de residuos había un zapato viejo. Los seis se acercaron al objeto, lo tomaron entre sus manos y de repente, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, a volverse borroso, todo giraba a una velocidad increíble y el cuerpo de cada uno fue invadido por una sensación de vértigo. A pesar de que ya habían viajado por medio de Trasladores anteriormente, era una sensación nada placentera y a la que costaba acostumbrarse.

Poco a poco la velocidad comenzó a bajar y las cosas a su alrededor tomaron forma nuevamente. Ya no se encontraban en la ciudad, sino que estaban en los bordes de un bosque. El clima era húmedo y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, y a lo lejos, divisaron a un hombre y a una mujer de unos treinta años de edad aproximadamente, abrazados y apoyados contra un Mercedes Benz negro. Al visualizarlos, la pareja se acercó a los seis magos con paso decidido y con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

-Carlisle Cullen.- el vampiro extendió su mano al señor Weasley quien se la estrechó con firmeza.-Y ella es mi mujer, Esme.- Ella también estrechó su mano con él dejándolo atónito ante su belleza deslumbrante.

-Yo soy Arthur Weasley,-dijo luego de salir de un pequeño estado de trance.- Ella es Nymphadora Tonks y ellos son los niños, Harry, Ronald, Hermione y Ginny.- continuó señalando a cada uno a medida que los nombraba.

-Mucho gusto.- respondió Carlisle.

-Bien, supongo que están a cargo suyo a partir de ahora. Nos veremos en una semana cuando los vengamos a buscar.

Tanto el señor Weasley como Tonks se despidieron de Harry y sus amigos, luego hicieron una reverencia hacia los Cullen y regresaron al Traslador desapareciendo en el preciso momento en que lo tocaron.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, sean bienvenidos a Forks, espero que tengamos un momento agradable juntos.- dijo Esme con la misma dulzura que la caracterizaba.

Los cuatro magos le dedicaron una sonrisa tímida, a pesar de que no la conocían había algo en su semblante que les inspiraba confianza, reconociendo en ella características que les recordaban a la señora Weasley.

Carlisle y Esme los guiaron hacia el auto y descubrieron que su interior era mucho más pequeño de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

-Me estás clavando el codo en las costillas.-le susurró Ron a Hermione con un tono irritado, mientras intentaban acomodarse los cuatro en el asiento trasero.

-No lo hago a propósito, Ronald.- le contestó mirándolo severamente y en voz baja.

-No se peleen.- Harry intentaba, una vez más, actuar de mediador entre sus dos amigos.

-No se preocupen, en unos pocos minutos llegaremos y podrán sentirse más cómodos.-dijo Carlisle mirando por encima de su hombro y sin prestar atención al camino.

-Está loco, nos va a matar a todos.- murmuró Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras Hermione lo pisaba para que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Carlisle se rió entre dientes, aunque los cuatro amigos no lo supieran él podía escuchar todo lo que hablaran.

-No hay problema, en verdad estamos bien.- le aseguró Hermione.

-¿Ron, seguro que te encuentras bien?- preguntó Esme de manera maternal.

-Si, está bien, es un quejoso.-se entrometió Ginny. Su hermano le dedicó una mueca burlona y el resto del trayecto lo transitaron en silencio.

Parte Nueva del capítulo

En menos de lo esperado vieron una gran mansión blanca alzarse ante sus ojos. Carlisle aparcó cuidadosamente su auto a unos pasos del hall de entrada y descendieron del auto cuidadosamente.

Los seis ingresaron a la enorme casa, encabezados por Esme y Carlisle. Harry y sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron el gran living debido a su tamaño y majestuosidad. La mansión Cullen presentaba un alto contraste con La Madriguera.

Pero esa no era la única razón que los tenía maravillados. Junto a la puerta dos vampiros excesivamente atractivos y con un aroma delicioso los estaban esperando. Uno era alto, musculoso, de gran contextura física, el otro era una mujer de cabello rubio y de rostro angelado.

-Una veela.-dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada ignorando por completo la mirada enervada de Hermione.

-¿Bella?, tengo que seguir escuchando su nombre incluso cuando se encuentra a miles de kilómetros de distancia.- pensó Rosalie observando al niño de cabello rojizo como si fuera una especie de insecto ignorante. Sin embargo, Ron no pareció darse por aludido y, en respuesta, le dedicó una sonrisa estúpida.

-Ellos son Rosalie y Emmett, mis hijos mayores.- Ron se acercó para saludarla atraído por una fuerza extraña, pero Emmett dio un paso adelante interponiéndose en su camino y haciendo que el chico se parara en seco. Ron sacudió la cabeza, una vez que Rosalie quedó fuera del alcance de su vista volvió en sí. Por otra parte las que se encontraban en una especie de trance eran, ahora, Ginny y Hermione, quienes frente al avance de Emmet, se adelantaron y lo saludaron cada una con un beso en la mejilla.

Por detrás del vampiro, se escuchó una especie de rugido, que provenía del pecho de Rosalie y las dos niñas retrocedieron nuevamente en un acto de instinto de supervivencia.

-Por favor acompáñenme a mi despacho.-les dijo Carlisle a los cuatro amigos, intentando de que el asunto no pasara a mayores.- Aún quedan algunas pautas que necesito aclararles.- Dicho esto, Carlisle subió por las escaleras tan rápidamente, que ya se encontraba al final de ella cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sólo iban por el tercer escalón. Él los espero pacientemente hasta que llegaran al primer piso de una vez por todas y luego caminó hasta su despacho a la velocidad de un simple humano. Detrás de él entraron los cuatro magos.

La habitación era enorme, el techo era altísimo, las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera y las ventanas eran amplias y enormes. Pero solo un aspecto en particular llamó la atención de uno de los magos. Casi todas las paredes estaban cubiertas de estantes repletos de libros de todo tipo. Para Hermione el despacho de Carlisle era lo más parecido al paraíso. La joven hechicera se preguntaba si una semana le alcanzaría para leer, por lo menos, la cuarta parte de los volúmenes que había sobre la pared.

Carlisle se sentó detrás de un escritorio y les indicó que ellos también se sentaran.

-Tengo entendido que recibieron una carpeta con los reglamentos a los que los vampiros debemos someternos. Por cierto, no creo que sean difíciles de acatar, muchas de las reglas son parecidas a las del mundo mágico, como por ejemplo la de mantener la existencia de nuestra especie en el anonimato.-los cuatro chicos asintieron con la cabeza.- Sin embargo, con esas simples reglas no es suficiente.-continuó el doctor Cullen haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de horror que había adoptado Ron.- Como sabrán nosotros no somos como los demás vampiros, nosotros somos vampiros vegetarianos, algo nada sencillo, día tras día nosotros luchamos contra la tentación, renunciamos a lo que más nos gusta, a lo que más anhelamos: la sangre humana. Aunque crean que comprenden nuestro sacrificio, es casi imposible que lo hagan, nadie que no haya estado en nuestro lugar es capaz de comprenderlo y eso es un problema, puesto que la idea de este intercambio es lograr que ustedes entiendan nuestro modo de vida y los sacrificios que hacemos. Es por eso que hemos decidido lo siguiente: cada uno de ustedes tendrá que controlar sus impulsos y sus deseos más fervientes, tendrán que renunciar por una semana a hacer lo que más les gusta y nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo cumplan. Por lo tanto, Hermione,- Carlisle posó sus ojos sobre la niña.- por esta semana tienes terminantemente prohibido leer y contestar las preguntas de los profesores en la escuela,- le pareció divisar que los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas y que recorría la habitación y los estantes con una mirada de impotencia.- Ron, tú estarás a dieta, nada de dulces, ni de postres ni comidas especiales.- Ron abrió los dos ojos como platos y luego su cara se volvió un retrato de expresa frustración.- Harry, nada de meterte en problemas, de escaparte de las clases, de contestarle a los profesores, ni de intentar resolver misterios.- Harry ni siquiera se inmutó, en un mundo sin Voldemort, Snape y mortífagos, le pareció una tarea sumamente sencilla.- y por último, Ginny, tienes prohibido hablar con toda persona de sexo masculino, también está prohibido el contacto físico y las notas escritas.- a Ginny tampoco pareció importarle demasiado la petición de Carlisle y la muchacha se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- También debo pedirles que me entreguen sus varitas mágicas, ya que aquí no podrán utilizarlas.

-Pero, señor.- objetó Harry.- ¿Y si alguna situación de peligro se nos llegara a presentar…?

-Nada de meterse en líos Harry, sin líos no hay necesidad de varita.- lo interrumpió Carlisle.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de nosotros?- preguntó Ron- Nosotros podríamos llegar a necesitarlas.

-Lo siento muchacho, pase lo que pase deberán solucionarlo sin utilizar la magia.-De muy mala gana los cuatro amigos se alzaron de sus asientos dejando sobre el escritorio uno por uno sus varitas.- Ahora Esme va a enseñarle sus dormitorios.

Esme atravesó la puerta del despacho al instante.

-Acompáñenme por acá.- les murmuró con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de aspecto maternal.

Los niños salieron de allí detrás de ella. La primera habitación era la que ocuparían Hermione y Ginny, la habitación de Alice y Jasper. Habían suplantado la enorme cama de dos plazas por dos camas más pequeñas pero más grandes de lo que estaban acostumbradas. Era una habitación muy lujosa, con baño en suite y con un armario de dimensiones impensadas.

-Este sector del placard ha sido designado para ustedes, yo misma me encargué de comprarles algunos atuendos.- dijo Esme mientras abría una de las puertas. Las dos amigas abrieron los ojos en señal de asombro, para una semana era demasiada ropa.- No sabía qué colores les agradaban, o cuales le quedarían mejor. Tampoco sabía si les gustaban las faldas, los pantalones, las chaquetas, así que les compre un poco de cada cosa para que pudieran elegir.

Mientras las chicas se acomodaban en su nuevo dormitorio, Harry y Ron siguieron a Esme hasta otra habitación que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la anterior.

Su dormitorio, el que pertenecía a Edward, tenía un gran ventanal por el cual se podía ver el bosque, las montañas y el río. Las paredes estaban repletas de estantes, pero en vez de libros, contenían toda clase de CDs. Y dos camas, al igual que en la habitación anterior, yacían en el medio. El armario era grande, pero mucho más pequeño, quizás menos de una cuarta parte, que el de Alice. Esme también les había comprado distintos atuendos, pero debido a que la ropa para hombres era más convencional, el monto era también menor.

Esme los dejó solos mientras ellos también se acomodaban.

Una vez que hubo salido de la habitación, Ron se tiró sobre su cama como si fuese una bolsa de papa y soltó un bufido. Harry caminó hacia la suya, pero en lugar de acostarse se sentó en ella.

-¡Esto es el infierno!- se quejó Ron.

-No es tan malo.-opinó Harry y se encogió de hombros.

Un par de horas más tardes, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.-murmuró Harry y las dos hechiceras aparecieron en el umbral.

-Guau, su habitación es impresionante.- exclamó Ginny.

-Es solo una habitación.- dijo Ron desanimadamente.

-Ron, deja de ser tan quejoso.- le espetó su hermana.

-Claro, tú lo dices porque a ti no te ha tocado tener que hacer dieta.

-Si no me ha tocado es porque yo no soy tan glotona como tú.

-Por supuesto, a ti te gusta más comerte a los chicos que comer comida.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy una cualquiera?

La conversación entre los dos hermanos estaba tomando un color que a Harry no le gustaba nada.

-Por favor, no peleen.- les pidió Harry.- Todos estamos molestos, pero intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Harry tiene razón, Ronald.- agregó Hermione.- ¿Acaso crees que tú solo estás siendo privado de hacer lo que te gusta? ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Carlisle sobre mí? ¡No puedo leer ni un solo libro durante toda la semana! ¡Que ironía! Pedírmelo en ese lugar tan lleno de literatura. No sé si podré hacerlo, no sé si podré controlarme.- Hermione se ponía más histérica a medida que hablaba.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer lo que ellos quieran? No pueden obligarnos.- desafió Ron.

-En cierto punto Ron tiene razón.- coincidió Harry.

-Harry, prometiste no meterte en ningún lío.- le recordó Ginny.- Nos guste o no tendremos que hacer lo que nos pidieron, al fin y al cabo que es tan solo por una semana. No deberíamos hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que son.

Finalmente, todos parecieron aceptar que era lo que debían hacer y que cumplirían con lo que les habían pedido que hicieran, o mejor dicho, que no hicieran.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la habitación hablando y haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que sucedería al día siguiente en la escuela, las materias que estudiarían y cómo sería concurrir a clases de muggles. Harry y Hermione había concurrido a esa clase de colegios cuando eran pequeños, hasta que el día que cumplieron once años cada uno y recibieron la carta que los admitía en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por lo tanto compartieron su corta experiencia con los otros dos chicos.

Cuando oscureció decidieron salir de allí para comer algo. Cuando descendieron la escalera se encontraron con Esme sentada en un amplio y confortable sillón. Ron echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación buscando a Rosalie, pero ni ella ni Emmett estaban presentes.

-¿Tienen hambre?- preguntó Esme.

-Sí.- respondió Ginny tímidamente.

-Entonces vengan que les enseño dónde queda la cocina.

Los cuatro magos volvieron a seguir a Esme que los condujo hacia una habitación enorme, llena de artefactos que los Weasley jamás habían visto, pero que Harry y Hermione conocían a la perfección.

-Hemos comprado comida para que estuvieran a gusto, pero me temo en que tendrán que cocinarla ustedes mismos, ya saben, han pasado varios años desde la última vez que alguno de nosotros cocinó y no creo que aún seamos capaces de recordar como se hacía.

-No se preocupe,- la tranquilizó Harry.- Cuando vivía con mis tíos yo siempre cocinaba, yo puedo hacerlo.

-Eres muy amable Harry.- Esme desapareció de la cocina en un santiamén pero sin hacer el menor ruido y desplazándose con una gracia propia de un vampiro.

-Yo quiero pollo frito con patatas y de postre…- empezó a decir Ron mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se reclinaba sobre las dos patas traseras.

-Ronald,-dijo Hermione enojada.- Tú también vas a ayudar, y lamento que decirte que para ti no hay nada de pollo frito ni patatas ni mucho menos postre. Aquí hay un menú que dejó Carlisle exclusivamente para ti. Sopa, ensalada y verduras hervidas es lo que te toca para hoy.

Ron volvió a poner la silla como estaba y una expresión de frustración volvió a aparecer en su semblante. Luego, con la mas mínima voluntad de hacerlo, se paro y camino hacia la mesada donde los otros tres magos se disponían a cocinar.

Durante la siguiente media hora Ron se dedicó a pelar y a picar los vegetales, puesto que hasta allí llegaba su conocimiento en cocina, Ginny ayudaba a Hermione en todo lo que podía, aprendiendo algo de cocina muggle, y Harry iba cocinando todo lo que Ron iba pelando.

Cuando ya todo estaba a punto de estar listo, los hermanos Weasley se encargaron de preparar la mesa, mientras los otros dos amigos vigilaban lo que estaba al fuego.

-Con lo ricos que son deberían al menos tener un elfo doméstico.- exclamó Ron.

-¡Ronald!-gritó Hermione, provocando que Ron tirara los platos que llevaba en sus manos por el aire y que estos se rompieran en mil pedazos, pero Hermione ni se inmutó.- ¡Cómo puedes hablar así! Y mejor busca algo para limpiar lo que hiciste.

Ron agachó la cabeza, sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con lo que había dicho, así que ni siquiera se esforzó en protestar. Al cabo de unos minutos había terminado de limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Jamás había usado una escoba para otra cosa que no fuera volar así que no fue algo sencillo para él recoger los pedazos de vidrio que había en el piso.

Luego los cuatro magos se dispusieron a comer, y aunque coincidieron que no era ni la mitad de rico con respecto a la comida de Hogwarts, estaba sabroso. Exceptuando a Ron, que tuvo que comer todo en base a vegetales, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando terminaron de comer, limpiaron y ordenaron el desastre que habían dejado en la cocina, se despidieron de los Cullen y subieron por las escaleras a sus respectivos cuartos dispuestos a dormir. Debían descansar porque al día siguiente empezarían las clases en Forks.

_Bueno, no pude subir la continuación ayer como había prometido porque mi amiga se quedó conmigo hasta hoy y no tuve chance de escribir nada. No quería seguir demorandome así que ni bien se fue me puese a trabajar en el fic. Espero que les guste, y que pueda empezar con el próximo capítulo pronto, pero en vistas de que me espera una semana complicada quizá vuelva a demorarme hasta el próximo sábado o domingo. Gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews siempre, a los que me agregan a autor y a historia favorita porque eso me da ánimos de seguir escribiendo._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Ariana._

_Cuando estaba por subir esto el Lunes pasado se cortó la Luz ¬¬ y ayer no estuve en mi casa durante todo el día. Perdón por la demora. Besos_

_Ariana_


	5. Primera Noche

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y de J.K Rowling**

* * *

**Primera Noche**

Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la meta, a unos pocos metros podían ver el imponente castillo, pero los tres Cullen no se dejaron impresionar por sus dimensiones y siguieron corriendo, no lo hacían por diversión, había intereses de por medio.

Alice iba primera, su estructura física le proporcionaba más agilidad que a los otros dos vampiros, Edward se hallaba segundo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, que Bella estuviera en su espalda lo retrasaba, no porque su peso significara demasiado, sino porque siempre contaba con un factor que lo perturbaba, su sangre, su calidez, era una tarea nada sencilla concentrarse en algo más que no fuera eso. Último estaba Jasper, guiarse por el sentido del olfato había sido su mas grande error, el olor a sangre le quemaba la garganta y le hacía agua la boca. De los tres, él era el más débil, debido a su pasado.

Alice se encontraba parada junto a las rejas de Hogwarts con una sonrisa de satisfacción imposible de esconder, esperando a sus hermanos. Segundos más tarde, Edward estuvo a su lado, y luego, Jasper.

"¡Excelente!" chilló Alice mientras brincaba de la emoción y daba pequeños golpecitos con sus manos.

Edward, en cambio, estaba dividido entre dos emociones muy distintas. Por un lado, estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber ganado, tenía el orgullo herido y la impotencia de no poder salirse con las suyas completamente, se le notaba a más de cien metros de distancia. Por otra parte, sabía que no había sido una derrota literalmente, porque, al haber salido segundo, le tocaba una parte del premio. Según lo estipulado anteriormente, Jasper debería cederle su horario a Alice por haber salido en último lugar, y ella podría estudiar Adivinación; Alice le daría el suyo a Bella para que pudiera estudiar con Edward, y el que le sobraba a ella, sería para Jasper.

Pero Edward volvió a hacer un cambio, él se apropió del horario de Bella (el que antes pertenecía a Hermione y luego a Alice) y le cedió el suyo (el de Harry).

"No quiero que seas la que corra con mas responsabilidades," le dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba su mejilla. "Ni tampoco que concurras a clases en las que no esté ninguno de nosotros para protegerte." Bella, sabiendo que su novio no lo hacía porque desconfiara de ella, sino porque realmente le preocupaba que le pudiera pasar algo; se acercó lentamente a su novio y lo abrazó reposando su cabeza en el pecho marmóreo de Edward.

"Gracias por amarme tanto." Susurró tímidamente.

"El amor no se agradece, se demuestra." Le contestó Edward mientras la apartaba de él con suavidad y tomaba su cara entre sus manos para poder darle un beso.

Mientras tanto, Alice consolaba a Jasper, quien estaba sumamente deprimido. La semana siguiente se había convertido en una tortura para él. Estaría lejos de su novia, rodeado de humanos que emanaban un aroma exquisito y apetitoso, estudiando toda clase de asignaturas absurdas.

La figura de un anciano, de cabello largo, canoso y barba blanca se acercaba hacia ellos a paso lento. Un par de anteojos con forma de media luna reposaban sobre su torcida nariz, y tras ellos unos ojos profundamente azules destilaban tranquilidad y sapiencia. El director de Hogwarts abrió las rejas de su colegio e invitó a pasar a los Cullen luego de darles una amable bienvenida.

Los tres vampiros y Bella, respondieron con un "Muchas Gracias" e ingresaron a los terrenos que circundaban al castillo.

"Por favor, acompáñenme hasta mi despacho, creo que es el momento correcto para intercambiar unas palabras, pensaba hacerlo luego del banquete de bienvenida, pero visto y considerando que su arribo fue mas pronto del esperado, podremos ganar algo de tiempo," dijo Dumbledore con un tono de voz calmo pero seguro. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y soy el director del colegio."

Edward que sabía perfectamente quién era y de que quería hablar con ellos, fue el primero en seguir al anciano profesor, no sin antes, tomar a Bella por la cintura y arrastrarla con él. Alice y Jasper interpretaron en la actitud de su hermano que Dumbledore era totalmente confiable, y sin emitir palabra los siguieron.

Atravesaron los terrenos a paso lento, el director de Hogwarts no era más que un humano, y ya era un poco mayor, la agilidad no era una de sus virtudes. Por dentro el castillo era muchas veces más impresionante de lo que parecía ser por fuera. Los personajes de los cuadros no solo se movían, sino que conversaban, hasta algunos mas amables y educados les daban la bienvenida a los Cullen. Escaleras que cambiaban de lugar, fantasmas, armaduras, y un aspecto a antiguo que hacía sentir a los tres vampiros que el tiempo no había pasado y que estaban viviendo en la época en que habían nacido.

"Caramelos de menta," pronunció Dumbledore luego de pararse frente a una gárgola de piedra. Rápidamente la gárgola se hizo a un lado, y una escalera caracol, que se deslizaba lentamente hacia arriba, apareció ante ellos. Los cinco subieron cuidadosamente hasta que vieron una puerta de roble brillante.

El despacho del anciano profesor era una sala circular y de dimensiones impensadas, repleta de objetos curiosos que daban vueltas, hacían ruidos extraños o echaban humo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con retratos de antiguos directores y detrás de un gran escritorio había un estante sobre el cual estaba apoyado un sombrero ajado y de sucio aspecto. Detrás de la puerta, sobre una percha dorada, se hallaba un ave fénix. Edward no dejaba de presionar el costado izquierdo de Bella, con su costado derecho.

El profesor Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio y con un leve movimiento de varita, al que todos menos Edward reaccionaron con temor, hizo que cuatro sillas se acercaran a donde estaban los Cullen y los golpearan en sus pantorrillas forzándolos a sentarse.

"Preferiría que no hiciera eso sin avisarnos," protestó Jasper, al absorber el temor de cuanta persona estaba a su lado, él era el más asustado.

"Lo siento," dijo el profesor y esbozó una media sonrisa. "De todos modos deberían confiar en que no les haré daño."

"Discúlpelo señor," intervino Edward, "pero debe entender que todo esto es completamente desconocido para nosotros, no podemos confiar sin tener pruebas suficientes que demuestren que todos aquí son dignos de confianza. Así y todo haremos cuanto esté a nuestro alcance para no actuar impulsivamente, entendemos también que nosotros significamos una amenaza para los estudiantes y el equipo de profesores que aquí viven."

"Comprendo su posición," Dumbledore hizo una pausa, y luego continuó. "Con respecto a lo que has dicho muchacho, me veo obligado a pedirles un favor." Jasper, inmerso en la misma emoción que antes lo miró con desconfianza. "Los profesores están al tanto de que ustedes son vampiros."

"Naturalmente," respondió Alice.

"Sin embargo, y aquí viene la parte en que ustedes deberán prometerme que harán lo que les pido," continuó el anciano. "Los alumnos no saben ni podrán saber lo que ustedes son. Verán, en el pasado hemos tenido algunos problemas con los padres de los estudiantes, aunque ustedes sean vegetarianos y cuenten con todo nuestro apoyo y confianza, los progenitores del alumnado pueden presentar sus sospechas y oponerse a que sus hijos sigan estudiando en Hogwarts si ustedes están presentes."

"Comprendemos su posición y la compartimos." Dijo Edward hablando por sus hermanos mientras miraba fijamente hacia esos ojos azules.

"En cuanto a ti Isabella, tu situación es distinta, sin embargo, para que todo tenga sentido deberás decir lo mismo que el resto de la familia Cullen," Bella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

"Ahora, déjenme acompañarlos hasta la sala común de Griffindor, donde pasarán el tiempo libre, y en tu caso Isabella, dormirás."

El director desapareció por la puerta de su despacho y los Cullen tras él.

Los cinco se dirigieron hasta la torre de Griffindor. La dama Gorda del retrato estaba durmiendo, pero no se molestó cuando Dumbledore la despertó.

"Dientes de ajo." pronunció el anciano, y la dama se hizo a un lado dejando un orificio para que ingresaran en la sala común, no sin antes darles la bienvenida a los Cullen y a Bella y de inspeccionarlos uno por uno con una mirada de curiosidad y miedo.

"Siento mucho lo de la contraseña." se disculpó el director una vez dentro de la sala común. "Por favor no lo tomen como una falta de respeto. Verán algunos seres pueden ser un tanto prejuiciosos, y al enterarse de que ustedes venían, la señora del retrato creyó que esa contraseña le serviría para protegerse de ustedes. Obviamente yo le expliqué, tan amablemente como fui capaz, que ustedes no le harían daño por su condición de vegetarianos y porque ella no es más que un ser que habita en un cuadro. Sin embargo, ella se ha empeñado en su decisión y me temo que nadie puede hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión."

"No se preocupe," una vocecita dulce y suave, una voz que parecía un cántico respondió al profesor. "No es una ofensa en lo más mínimo."

"Gracias, Alice. Supongo que querrán descansar un poco, al menos tú Isabella, o estar solos. No falta mucho para que los demás alumnos lleguen al Castillo y todavía tengo que ocuparme de ciertos asuntos. A la derecha encontrarán el dormitorio correspondiente a las niñas, y a la izquierda el de varones"

Sin más nada que decir, el anciano profesor desapareció por el retrato y los cuatro se desplomaron (para los tres vampiros fue simplemente un acto reflejo) sobre el sillón que se encontraba frente a una enorme chimenea. Edward pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Bella y ella posó su cabeza en los hombros de él tiernamente.

"¿Cansada?" preguntó Edward.

"Algo." Admitió Bella, y acto seguido Edward comenzó a tararear la nana que había compuesto para su novia provocando que se quedara profundamente dormida.

Con sumo cuidado la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio de las chicas. En otra ocasión, se hubiese quedado junto a ella para velar por sus sueños, pero Edward estaba sumamente preocupado y necesitaba tener una charla con sus hermanos, una charla que no quería que Bella escuchara para que no se inquietara.

"¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado, Edward?" preguntó Jasper que podía sentir perfectamente cada emoción que atravesaba su hermano.

"Creo que por primera vez en mi vida me siento desprotegido." Contestó Edward.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Alice al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia su hermano.

"Alice, nosotros poseemos fuerza extraordinaria, yo puedo leer los pensamientos, tú puedes ver el futuro y Jasper controlar las emociones, en condiciones normales es casi imposible que algo nos suceda estando los tres juntos, pero ellos tienen varitas y…"

"Nosotros también tendremos varitas," lo interrumpió Alice.

"y saben controlar la Magia," continuó Edward haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermana. "Y por sobre todo, creo que pueden controlar nuestros poderes."

"Creo que no entiendo, Edward." Dijo Jasper.

"Hace unos instantes, cuando estábamos con Dumbledore, no sé cómo, no me lo explico, pero creo que se dio cuenta de lo que yo podía hacer…y…simplemente cerró su mente, no sé cómo pero lo hizo. No pude escuchar más nada, no pude escuchar sus pensamientos como no puedo escuchar los de Bella."

"Interesante," dijo Alice pensativa. "Sin, embargo no me bloqueó a mí, yo aún era capaz de ver el futuro, pude ver el camino hacia esta torre y el aspecto de ella antes de que el siquiera la mencionara."

"A mi tampoco pudo bloquearme" agregó Jasper.

"Si Alice, estoy seguro de que al principio podía oírlo," dijo Edward entre dientes, respondiendo a una pregunta que su hermana no había pronunciado pero que el había podido escuchar claramente en sus pensamientos.

"De acuerdo, no te sulfures. Simplemente era una pregunta." Se disculpó Alice. "Aún así, Edward, será mejor que no te preocupes, yo no veo ningún hecho desafortunado en el futuro, está todo más que bien. Esperemos a que los demás estudiantes arriben para ver si todos pueden hacer lo que hizo Dumbledore contigo. Así como nosotros tenemos diferentes habilidades es probable que ellos también las posean."

"No lo sé, Alice. Me sigue preocupando Bella. Tengo miedo de que le hagan algo."

"No tiene por qué sucederle nada, Edward." Dijo Jasper. "Pero si te quedas mas tranquilo todos le echaremos un ojo, no estará sola en ningún momento."

"Sí," coincidió Alice. "Yo comparto todas y cada una de las materias que ella cursa, y tú cursarás algunas con nosotras también. Mientras ella esté conmigo te prometo que estará a salvo."

"Quizás tengas razón." Dijo Edward y desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas. No quería pasar otro solo segundo separado de Bella.

Cuando Bella despertó ya había obscurecido.

"¿Edward?"

"Aquí estoy." Edward, que se hallaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Bella, se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba la mano derecha de Bella entre las suyas. Bella se incorporó y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien." Le respondió soltando un suspiro. "¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?"

"En el Gran Salón, en el Banquete de Bienvenida." Bella se separó de Edward e hizo un esfuerzo (totalmente en vano) de mirarlo a los ojos. De pronto la oscuridad se hizo luz, y Bella vio que Edward había prendido el velador que se encontraba en la mesa de luz, junto a su cama. "Bella, mi vida, ¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Por qué no estamos nosotros en el Banquete de Bienvenida?" y en ese momento Bella vio por primera vez a Edward. Una túnica negra le llegaba hasta los tobillos, por debajo asomaba una camisa blanca, un pulóver gris con ribetes rojos y amarillos y una corbata de los mismos colores. "¡Edward!" Bella lo miró a los ojos. "¡Guau!, ¡Luces tan sensual- sus cachetes se pusieron colorados- vestido así!," Edward esbozó la sonrisa preferida de Bella y luego miró hacia el suelo, ¡Bella era tan humana!

"Apuesto a que tú te verás mucho más sensual que yo," Bella lo miró desconcertada. "Alice te dejo ésta túnica antes de bajar, es para ti. Si te apuras quizás lleguemos antes de que el Banquete comience."

"¿Todavía no empezó?"

"No, todavía no, pero no falta mucho para que lo haga. Alice y Jasper bajaron antes porque primero tenían que pasar por una de las mazmorras, a ver a un señor, Ollivander. Yo preferí quedarme contigo. Si despertabas a tiempo iríamos juntos, si hubiese sido de otra manera, me habría quedado contigo para cuidar de ti, hasta que Alice hubiese regresado."

"¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo?"

"Si, pero siempre es lindo volver a escucharlo."

"Te Amo"

"Yo te amo más"

"Mentiroso," los dos sonrieron y Bella comenzó a besarlo.

"Mmm, ¿Bella?," dijo Edward mientras Bella seguía besándolo. "Creí que querías ir al Banquete, ¿No tienes hambre?"

"Sí," respondió Bella con la boca aún sobre la de Edward. "¿Me ayudas a ponerme la túnica?" Preguntó con un tono suspicaz.

Edward la separó amablemente de él, ¿Qué más querría él? Pero no podía, eso no estaría bien y Bella no podía sospechar sus verdaderos pensamientos porque de otro modo, si ella lo supiera y lo presionara un poco más, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir resistiéndose?

"Apúrate, te espero en la Sala Común," respondió Edward con su tono de voz parejo y con su mejor cara de póquer.

"Si tu me ayudaras podríamos hacerlo más rápido" presionó Bella

"Bella, no."

"De acuerdo, solo espero no enredarme con la túnica y caerme."

"No lo harás."

"Aún puedo caer por las escaleras ¿Vas a dejar que las baje yo sola? ¿No tienes miedo de que me caiga y me rompa algo? O peor, podría lastimarme y sangrar, ¿Ni tu ni yo queremos eso verdad?" dijo Bella con su mejor expresión de perrito mojado.

"De acuerdo," a Bella se le iluminaron los ojos creyendo que se había salido con la suya. "Me quedare en la puerta y no en la Sala Común así te ayudo a bajar las escaleras." La misma expresión de decepción se volvió a dibujar en su rostro, mientras Edward sonreía y meneaba la cabeza para sus dos lados.

Edward desapareció por la puerta y Bella se levantó de su cama. En los pies había una túnica negra, una pollera color gris, un sweater una camisa y una corbata iguales a las de Edward y un par de zapatos.

"Al menos Alice va a tener su dosis de frustración, también." Dijo Bella pensando en la gracia que le haría a su amiga usar ropa tan anticuada. Una risa se escuchó desde la otra habitación. La risa de Edward. Aparentemente había algo en las palabras de Bella que lo divertían.

Bella se vistió tan rápido como su condición de humana se lo permitió y luego abrió la puerta donde Edward estaba parado tan quieto y tan derecho que parecía una estatua hecha por algún genio como Miguel Ángel. El cuerpo de piedra ya lo tenía… pensó Bella, avergonzándose luego de haberlo hecho y agradeciendo que ella era la única persona inmune al poder de Edward.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Bella y al instante Edward estaba sujetándola entre sus brazos y llevándola hacia fuera de la torre de Griffindor. "Mejor bájame"

"¿No tenías miedo de tropezar?" preguntó Edward inocentemente.

"Supongo que tropezar sería menos vergonzoso que a parecer en medio del Gran Salón en brazos de mi novio como si estuviéramos de Luna de Miel."

"Comprendo." Dijo Edward luego de una fracción de segundos.

"Aunque si quisieras podría ser cómo una Luna de Miel." Respondió Bella suspicaz.

"Debes estar muriendo de hambre." Dijo Edward mientras ayudaba a su novia cuidadosamente a apoyar sus pies sobre el piso.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano por los pasillos del inmenso castillo.

"¿Sabes donde queda el Gran Salón?" preguntó Bella.

"No exactamente"

"Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que vamos bien por este camino?"

"Lo estoy rastreando, Bella."

"Debí saberlo." Edward le dio un suave beso en la frente. "¿Tenemos que pasar a ver a ese señor Olli no sé qué del que hablaste?"

"No creo que haya tiempo para eso. Quizá después del Banquete."

"A lo mejor puedes ir mientras yo ceno." Sugirió Bella.

"Prefiero que vayamos juntos."

"Como quieras."

Los dos se detuvieron frente a dos puertas de tamaño magnánimo. Edward abrió una de ellas y le dio paso a Bella, quién ingreso a la habitación más grande que había visto en su vida. Sobre una tarima estaba la mesa repleta de profesores. Y luego cuatro mesas paralelas unas a las otras repleta de estudiantes cada uno según la casa a la que pertenecía. Todos voltearon a verlos.

Alice, que estaba junto a Jasper en la mesa correspondiente a Griffindor, se puso de pie y agitó su mano derecha para que su hermano y su amiga la vieran.

Reinó el silencio en el Gran Salón. Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes seguían con la mirada fija en la singular pareja. Bella ya estaba roja como un tomate cuando tomaron asiento junto a Alice y a Jasper que estaban en un rincón, apartados de los demás estudiantes.

"Se perdieron la selección de los estudiantes nuevos." Exclamó Alice maravillada por lo bajo para que nadie que no fuera de su familia pudiera escucharla. "¡Les ponían un sombrero, muy pasado de moda por cierto, pero que hablaba! Y gritaba ¡Griffindor! ¡Slytherin! ¡Hufflepuff! ¡Ravenclaw! Sin cesar. Me preguntó a cuál pertenecería yo si… Oh, lo vi: Hufflepuff ¿Quieren que vea en cual…"

"Alice," Interrumpió Edward. "¿Sabes por qué todos me miran y piensan 'Cedric Diggory'?"

Luego de que Edward les hubiera lanzado algunas miradas incómodas, ya todos estaban hablando otra vez. Sin embargo, todavía había quién, de vez en cuando, se quedara mirándolo con recelo.

"Ah, eso." Respondió Alice.

"¡¡Qué?? No puede ser, yo no soy ese tal Cedric" respondió Edward a los pensamientos de su hermana.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?" preguntó Bella.

"Edward se parece a un estudiante que venía a este Colegio." Le contestó Alice.

"¿Y por eso reaccionas así, Edward?" preguntó Jasper. "No sabía que eras tan susceptible." Y soltó una risita.

"Cedric murió violentamente," respondió Alice ligeramente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. "Ahora ¿Quieren que les diga a que casa pertenecen realmente?" preguntó Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Alice esto es más importante," respondió Edward tajantemente.

"Tú, Bella," continuó Alice haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano. "Griffindor, aparentemente eres muy valiente aunque no veo en qué" ironizó Alice. "Un novio vampiro, un mejor amigo licántropo, rodeada de magos, ¿Qué tan valiente hay que ser para eso?"

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa pero luego volteó su cara hacia Edward, que seguía preocupado. "¿Quieres que volvamos a la Sala Común?"

"No," respondió Edward fijándose por primera vez en Bella y su plato vacío. "Come."

"No tengo hambre cuando estoy preocupada." Se excusó.

"¿Preocupada por qué?" preguntó Edward mientras llenaba un plato con comida.

"¿Vas a comer?" dijo Bella juguetonamente.

"No, es para ti." Contestó Edward. "No respondiste a mi pregunta."

"Preocupada por ti." Respondió Bella.

"¿Por mí?" se extrañó Edward mientras ponía el plato repleto de comida frente a su novia y le alcanzaba un tenedor.

"Estas preocupado y eso me preocupa." Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el tenedor en sus manos y comenzaba a jugar con la comida.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte," le respondió tomando a Bella por el mentón y forzándola, siempre muy gentilmente para no lastimarla, a mirarlo.

"¿Entonces por qué tú sí estás preocupado?"

"Ya sabes cómo soy, Bella."

"¿Cabeza dura?" Edward esbozó una media sonrisa, pero inmediatamente tomó su expresión seria nuevamente. "¿Me vas a decir por qué te preocupa tanto que todos crean que eres parecido a ese tal 'Cedric' o cómo se llame?"

"¿Si te lo digo me prometes que vas a comer?" preguntó Edward. Bella se llevó un bocado de pollo a la boca, lo masticó rápidamente y lo tragó. "La muerte de ese chico, Cedric, causó un importante shock entre todos los alumnos. Mi parecido con él los hace sentir curiosos hacia mi, hacia ti, hacia Alice y Jasper. Sinceramente no era eso lo que esperaba, no esperaba acaparar la atención de todos, mucho menos que se fijen en ti. Creí que aquí podríamos pasar desapercibido, pero me equivoqué, hay ciertas cosas que no me gustan."

"¿Te preocupa que estén pendientes de nosotros?"

"Exacto." Respondió Edward. "No presiento nada bueno."

"Edward, ¿Podrías bajarle un poco a la paranoia?" se entrometió Jasper. "Admito que hay una energía no del todo agradable, pero…"

"Nada sucederá," Alice terminó la frase de Jasper. "Al menos nada de lo que haya que preocuparse ¿Podrías confiar en mí?"

"No aquí, Alice." Contestó Edward alzando un poco la voz. "¿Qué tal si, así como Dumbledore bloqueó sus pensamientos para mí…"

"¿No pudiste oír los pensamientos de Dumbledore?" pregunto Bella, pero Edward continuó hablando.

"los demás pueden hacer lo mismo contigo, puedan bloquear su futuro; o lo mismo contigo Jasper, qué tal si están enviando emociones que no están sintiendo."

"No creo que sea así como funciona la magia." Dijo Alice enfurruñada.

"¿Dumbledore no dejó que escucharas sus pensamientos?" volvió a preguntar Bella.

"Al principio sí, pero luego, no sé cómo, pero me bloqueó."

"Entonces, ¿Crees que el sepa porque tu no puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?"

"No lo sé, Bella. A lo mejor sí."

"Interesante."

La discusión entre Bella y los Cullen fue interrumpida por el Discurso del Director del Colegio, en el cual le dio la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes que se alojarían allí por una semana en el lugar de Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione y no hizo más que recordar e informar para los nuevos alumnos las normativas que deberían seguir y las restricciones establecidas, como el ingreso al Bosque Prohibido, o la prohibición de deambular por el castillo a altas horas de la noche.

Una vez que hubo terminado, los Prefectos guiaron a los alumnos de Primer Año a sus respectivas casas, mientras los estudiantes más antiguos se iban retirando de a poco.

Los tres vampiros y Bella se dirigieron a la torre de Griffindor y se sentaron en una Sala Común aún repleta de estudiantes emocionados por volver a ver a sus amigos y compañeros. Varios chicos se acercaron a darles la bienvenida. Entre ellos Neville Longbottom y Seamus.

"Edward," dijo Bella que se encontraba sentada en un gran sillón frente a la chimenea (apagada) recostada sobre el costado izquierdo de su novio y con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

"Mhmm" respondió Edward mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

"¿Tengo que dormir sola?"

"Alice estará allí."

"Mmmm. De acuerdo." Dijo Bella un tanto apenada. Desde que Edward la había dejado aquella vez luego de su decimoctavo cumpleaños, cada noche que pasaban separados la inquietaban.

"Lo siento mucho, mi vida, pero ya sabes que no tenemos permitido ingresar al dormitorio de las mujeres."

"Lo sé." Edward posó sus labios sobre los de su novia dulcemente.

"Edward," intervino Alice. "A lo mejor Bella podría dormir aquí y yo podría llevarla por la mañana al dormitorio para que nadie sospeche que no ha dormido allí, bueno, en realidad de que nadie ha dormido en las habitaciones."

"Alice, un sillón no es lugar apropiado para que Bella…"

"Voy a estar bien," lo interrumpió Bella. "De verdad, este sillón es lo suficientemente cómodo para mí, y contigo a mi lado no tendré pesadillas."

Y Edward que no podía decirle que no cuando Bella se ponía en ese plan, hizo un gesto de aprobación con su cabeza, tomó a Bella entre sus brazos le dio un beso sutil y comenzó a tararear la nana que había compuesto para ella, mientras que Bella se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Nota: Primero que nada gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo y de dejar reviews.

Segundo quiero pedir perdón por el retraso pero se me presentaron un par de situaciones una detras de la otra dejandome casi nada de tiempo para escribir. Para empezar, el 27 de Agosto me llego Breaking Dawn (Amanecer) y obviamente todo momento libre lo dedicaba a leer, luego de eso estuve un par de semanas con mi cabeza puesta enteramente en los sucesos del libro, intenté escribir pero lo unico que lograba era quedarme mirando lo que ya habia escrito sin chance de poder agregar algo más. Las semanas siguientes me encontre con el tiempo ajustadisimo para estudiar, ya que tenia algunos examenes de la universidad. Sin mencionar el trabajo y las actividades extras que hago. Terminar el capítulo me llevó un tiempo así que espero que les haya gustado porque puse lo mejor de mí.

Ariana.


	6. Secundaria Muggle de Forks

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Secundaria Muggle de Forks**

Cuando Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar, se encontraron con Hermione y Ginny ya preparadas y hablando con Esme.

"Buenos Días" dijeron los dos amigos al unísono.

Obviamente, Esme los había escuchado venir desde mucho antes, pero solo en ese momento se giró para saludarlos.

"Buenos días, ¿Qué tal han dormido?"

"Muy bien, gracias," contestó Harry. "¿Y usted?"

"¡Harry!" exclamó Hermione entre dientes, "Los vampiros no duermen."

"Oh, lo siento." se disculpó Harry, pero Esme le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo entender que no estaba disgustada con él en lo más mínimo.

"La Sra. Cullen…" comenzó a decir Ginny.

"Esme." la corrigió ella dulcemente.

"Lo siento," dijo Ginny mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida y volvía a mirar hacia donde se encontraban su hermano y Harry. "Esme nos estaba diciendo que tenemos un auto a nuestra disposición, el Volvo de su hijo Edward, para ir a la escuela, yo le dije que tú Ron sabías manejar, que en el segundo año fuiste hasta Hogwarts en el auto volador que tenía papá."

"Aunque si quieren que los llevemos nosotros, les aseguro que estaríamos encantados de hacerlo." acotó Esme.

"Es usted…Eres." corrigió Hermione ante la mirada reprobadora de la atractiva vampiresa. "muy amable, pero creo que Ron podrá hacerlo."

"¿Tú que dices, Ron?" preguntó Esme.

"Creo que no habrá ningún problema." respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Luego de que los dos amigos hubiesen desayunado (Ron apenas pudo probar un poco de cereal con leche mientras que Harry comía todo tipo de Muffins y Hot cakes) salieron al garage junto a Esme que los dirigió hacia donde estaba el Volvo de Edward.

Los cuatro magos se subieron en él, Ron al volante.

"Carlisle me pidió antes de ir al Hospital que les recordara sus promesas," dijo Esme a través de la ventanilla de Harry que se hallaba abierta por completo. "Harry, nada de meterse en líos, de saltearte clases, de contestarle a los maestros o de intentar resolver misterios, Hermione, no podrás contestar las preguntas que los profesores formulen, no podrás tomar apuntes y sólo podrás leer lo que se te pide que leas; Ginny, nada de hablar con personas del sexo masculino, ni oralmente ni por escrito ni por señas, y Ron, nada de golosinas, ni de comidas elaboradas a la hora del almuerzo, en tu mochila tienes una manzana por si tienes hambre y una vianda con ensalada. ¡Qué tengan un excelente comienzo de clases!"

Ron puso en marcha el auto y condujo hasta la carretera a una velocidad razonable. Él y Hermione eran los más frustrados del grupo.

"¿Vemos nuestros horarios?" sugirió Harry.

"Yo no puedo." Respondió Hermione con un hilo de voz, como si estuviera conteniéndose las lágrimas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ron.

"Solo tengo permitido verlo cuando llego a la escuela y leer de a una materia por vez. No puedo memorizarlo, si eso sucede, deberá ser por el simple hecho de haberlo leído en el transcurso de la semana."

"Entonces nada de leer horarios hasta que lleguemos." Dijo Ron dándole apoyo moral a su amiga.

Llegar a la escuela fue tarea sencilla, era la única del pueblo y la carretera estaba llena de carteles que indicaba donde quedaban. Además, Esme les había dado un plano de cómo llegar, más que nada para cuando regresaran, porque la casa de Los Cullen no se encontraba en un lugar de fácil acceso ni mucho menos visible.

Luego de estacionar los cuatro se dirigieron a la Oficina Principal. Era un ambiente pequeño pero muy luminoso y acogedor. En el medio había un gran escritorio lleno de papeles y detrás de él, una mujer de cabello rojizo.

"Buenos Días" dijo Harry.

"Buenos Días," respondió

"Mi nombre es Harry Potter y ellos son Ginny y Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger"

"Aguárdenme un momento," dijo mientras revolvía unos papeles. "Ustedes están aquí en lugar de los Cullen, ¿Verdad?"

"Exactamente," respondió Hermione.

"Aquí está," dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña carpeta de un cajón. "Harry Potter, tú tomas el lugar de Edward Cullen, este es tu horario y esta hoja debe ser firmada por cada profesor de las clases a las que asistas, al final del día debes traérmelo firmado."

"Gracias," respondió Harry "Pero, de hecho ya tenemos nuestros horarios, los Señores Cullen nos los dieron." Harry le devolvió su horario, ella lo tomó amablemente y se limitó simplemente a darles a cada uno de los restantes el papel que debía ser firmado y de recordarles que debían llevárselo al final de la jornada. Les ofreció un mapa de la escuela y marcarle en él el recorrido para ir a sus clases, pero los cuatro magos le aseguraron que no era necesario y luego de que ella les deseara suerte y de que les dijera que esperaba que tuvieran una gran estadía en Forks, se retiraron de la Oficina Principal para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases.

La primera clase de Harry era Español, pero debido a que Edward se encontraba en una clase avanzada Harry no entendía nada; casualmente (o quizás no era tan casual) Harry compartía casi todas las asignaturas con Hermione así que fue testigo del sufrimiento de su amiga. Hermione era la hechicera más brillante, si en algo se caracterizaba era en su alto grado de conocimiento, que no solo se limitaba al mundo mágico sino al mundo _muggle_. Era amante de la literatura de cualquier índole así que a Harry no le sorprendió cuando su amiga resolvió correctamente todos los ejercicios, aunque si se sorprendió al presenciar su extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad, ya que no había hecho el menor intento de responder a ninguna de las preguntas de los profesores, que él bien sabía, su amiga podría haber contestado correctamente.

La única clase que no compartían era Literatura. Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que alguno de los autores que deberían leer, le eran conocidos debido a sus primeros años en una escuela _muggle_ y por haber vivido en Inglaterra. El hecho de que viviera con los Dursley, sin embargo, no le era de gran ayuda, ya que ellos jamás leían sino que se la pasaban frente al televisor.

Los cuatro magos volvieron a reunirse a la hora del almuerzo, y se sentaron en la única mesa libre que había, aquella que alguna vez les había pertenecido a los Cullen. Así como antes los Cullen habían sido blanco de rumores y miradas furtivas, ahora los cuatro magos sufrían exactamente lo mismo, la única diferencia es que no los miraban con miedo ni con respeto, sino con suma curiosidad.

Tanto Hermione como Ron y Ginny parecían de mal humor, sin embargo Harry parecía muy complacido, tal como él lo había imaginado, un mundo en el que no estuviera ni Voldemort, Snape o algún mortífago, no meterse en problemas era tarea sencilla.

"¿Por qué tan enojados?" preguntó Harry.

"Hermione está enfadada conmigo porque yo contesté una pregunta bien en Historia y el profesor me felicitó." Contestó Ron.

"¡Hiciste trampa Ron! ¡Tenías el libro debajo de la mesa!"

"El Profesor no dijo que estuviese prohibido" le replicó el chico pelirrojo.

"Tampoco dijo que estaba permitido, ¿Sabes que creo? Que lo hiciste a propósito para que yo me molestara, claro como yo sí puedo comer lo que se me antoje y tú no, querías desquitarte."

A pesar de los intentos de mediación de Harry, los dos chicos continuaron discutiendo hasta que no quedara casi nadie en el comedor. En ese momento Ginny se levantó, harta de escuchar a su hermano y a su amiga pelear, a buscar algo para comer como postre.

Una de las pocas personas que quedaban, Eric, un chico que estaba en la misma clase de Literatura que Harry y Hermione y que tenía el aspecto de uno de esos chicos que pertenecen al Club de Ajedrez, se le acercó por la espalda.

"Hola," le dijo "Mi nombre es Eric"

Ginny se iba a dar la vuelta para saludarlo cuando recordó que no podía hablar con ningún chico, por lo tanto siguió dándole la espalda.

"Soy Eric," el chico alzó la voz pensando que no lo había escuchado pero Ginny siguió sin responderle. "¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

Pero no recibió más respuesta que una tímida sonrisa luego de la cual Ginny regresó a su lugar. Eric, desconcertado por la reacción de la joven maga la siguió y la interceptó antes de que ella llegara a sentarse tomándola de un brazo, a lo que Harry, siendo testigo de la escena no le causó mucha gracia.

"¿Sabes? No es de buena educación lo que haces." Le recriminó Eric.

"Lo s—"

"Ginny," la interrumpió Hermione para que su amiga no faltara a su promesa.

"Ginny, siéntate, yo me encargo." Se entrometió Harry.

"Harry," dijo Hermione mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de recordarle la promesa que le había hecho a Carlisle.

Eric parecía más desconcertado que antes. "No, n-no quise ofenderla, si es tu novia l-lo siento, so-solo quería presentarme."

"Harry," le advirtió Hermione al ver que su amigo había alzado su dedo índice y estaba a punto de decirle algo a Eric no del todo agradable.

"Bueno, si solo querías presentarte y ya lo has hecho supongo que no tenemos nada más de que hablar, fue un placer conocerte…"

"E-Eric," contestó el muchacho y le tendió su mano a Harry, él cual se la estrecho con ninguna demostración de simpatía. "Eh, supongo que el placer es mío, perdón por haberlos molestado." El chico dio media vuelta y se retiro no sin antes murmurar "Tan raros como los Cullen" creyendo que no lo escucharían pero no pudo ver que detrás de él, Hermione se había levantado para impedir que Harry fuera en su búsqueda.

La siguiente clase de Harry y Hermione era Gimnasia. Los dos se dirigieron al pabellón correspondiente para su siguiente actividad. Luego de presentarse con el entrenador, este formo equipos de dos personas cada uno para jugar Bádminton. A Hermione le tocó con un chico llamado Mike Newton de cabello rubio y ojos celestes y que era agradable.

Cómo respuesta a las disculpas de Hermione por ser tan torpe (entre los hechos que ella encontraba penosos estaban: haberse caído, haberle errado a la pelota e incluso haberse chocado con Mike luego de correr a una pelota que estaba al otro lado de la cancha y que sin dudas Mike hubiese podido devolver exitosamente), Mike la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba acostumbrado, pues su antigua compañera, Bella Swan era igual o quizás peor que ella. Y es que a decir verdad, al igual que Bella, Hermione nunca había sido buena para ningún deporte.

Por el contrario, Harry no sufrió mayores complicaciones e incluso podría decirse que Gimnasia era la clase que mas le gustaba, era la clase en la que se sentía más cómodo que en ninguna otra.

Cuando la clase terminó los cuatro magos se reunieron en el estacionamiento junto al Volvo de Edward para volver a la Mansión Cullen.

"No pensé que sería tan complicado." Se quejó Ginny. "Estoy agotada, física y mentalmente, quizá más agotada mentalmente que físicamente."

"Para mí no fue tan malo." Contestó Harry.

"¡Harry, casi pierdes el control con ese niño Eric!" le recordó Hermione.

"Ah, no fue gran cosa."

"Yo en tu lugar le hubiera dado una buena reprimenda a ese _muggle_, Harry." Acotó Ron.

"¡Ronald!"

"Oh, ¿me estás hablando a mí?"

"Por favor no comiencen a pelear nuevamente, no estoy de ánimos para escucharlos" se lamentó Ginny, y para su agrado, los dos magos se callaron y nadie hablo por el resto del camino hacia la casa Cullen.

Cuando llegaron, una radiante Sra. Cullen los esperaba en la puerta con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"Los oí venir y quise esperarlos fuera, ¿Cómo les ha ido niños?" les preguntó con la dulzura característica en ella.

"Fatal," respondió Ginny.

"Hemos sufrido cosas peores," explicó Hermione intentando ser un poco mas positiva que su amiga.

"No fue nada del otro mundo," contestó Ron.

"Yo me la pase bastante bien," dijo Harry

Los cuatro magos ingresaron a la sala detrás de Esme y se sentaron en un amplio y confortable sillón frente a un televisor de tamaño colosal.

"¿Se les ofrece algo de beber o comer?" preguntó Carlisle, los cuatro amigos dieron un salto, no lo habían oído ingresar a la sala.

"Yo quisiera…" comenzó a decir Ron cuando Carlisle lo interrumpió.

"Me temo que estaba hablando con Harry, Hermione y Ginny, Ron. Tú solo tienes permitido comer tres veces en el día."

Ron soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos a lo que todos en el cuarto hicieron caso omiso.

"Así que su primer día de clases ha despertado en cada uno sensaciones muy diversas. ¿Quieren contarnos sus experiencias?" continuó Carlisle como si el gesto de frustración de Ron jamás hubiese sucedido.

"Bueno," comenzó Hermione. "A decir verdad no ha sido fácil contener nuestros impulsos, el hecho de ser una escuela _muggle_ sin embargo me ha sido de ayuda, pues obviamente no hubiese podido responder perfectamente a todo lo que los profesores preguntaban, pero tengo que admitir que el hecho de no saber cual sería la materia siguiente a la clase en la que estaba me inquietaba algo, tenía miedo de llegar tarde por no haberme memorizado el recorrido con anterioridad, de hecho casi me salgo de quicio cuando llegué tres minutos mas tarde a la clase de Matemáticas, gracias a Dios el profesor aún no había llegado cuando descubrí que mi reloj estaba adelantado cinco minutos."

"No niego que sea difícil acallar nuestros mas fervientes deseos, pero estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Hermione." Dijo Esme dedicándole una sonrisa tierna a lo que Hermione respondió con una de autosuficiencia.

"¿Alguien más quiere compartir su experiencia?" preguntó el Dr. Cullen amablemente. "¿Ginny, quizás tú quieras contarnos por qué te sientes frustrada?"

"Sólo quisiera ir a dormir un rato si no les importa," contestó la niña de cabellos pelirrojo. "Lo único que puedo decir en este momento es que estoy agotada."

"Claro, ve a dormir," le dijo Esme. "¿Hermione, quisieras acompañarla?"

Así, las dos magas subieron las escaleras y desaparecieron por el pasillo que las llevaba a su habitación.

"En ese caso, Ron, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir?"

"No comprendo cómo los _muggles_ pueden vivir así, su vida es demasiado tediosa y complicada, la comida no sabe tan bien como la que cocinan los elfos domésticos, claro que también puede ser por que yo no he comido más que vegetales, pero le pregunté a Harry y el me lo dijo."

"¿Entonces no has sufrido ningún inconveniente?" preguntó Carlisle

"No, para nada, nada que no haya sufrido antes."

"¿Sabes que nosotros no comemos, verdad?" volvió a preguntar. El chico asintió con la cabeza y Esme lo miró con apeno. "Entonces, ¿para quién es el chocolate que traes en tu mochila?"

A Ron se le cayó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos tanto como fue capaz, luego soltó un nuevo bufido, abrió su mochila, sacó una tableta de chocolate y se la entregó a Carlisle con cierto recelo.

"Supongo que eres una versión maga de Jasper." Dijo Esme con una sonrisa tratando de sacarle un poco de tensión a la situación. "Jasper es nuestro hijo, hace poco que se ha hecho vegetariano y es el que mayor problemas tiene al intentar controlar sus impulsos."

"Harry, sólo quedas tu. ¿Algo que quieras contarnos?"

"No, nada," respondió el chico.

"¿No quieres contarnos qué fue lo que pasó con Eric?" insistió el Sr. Cullen.

"¿Cómo…?" comenzó a preguntar Harry cuando Esme lo interrumpió.

"Sucede que Hermione y Ginny están hablando de eso en este preciso momento, lo sentimos, no es nuestra intención escuchar lo que dicen, pero no podemos evitarlo. Nuestra sensibilidad auditiva es mayor a la de un ser humano, podemos oír el más mínimo sonido a kilómetros de distancia."

"Entonces, si lo oyeron de boca de Hermione y Ginny, creo que no tengo nada que contarles."

"Lo sentimos mucho, Harry. No quisimos inmiscuirnos en tus asuntos. Los dejaremos para que estén solos." Replicó Esme y tanto ella como Carlisle se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la sala.

"Harry…"

"Ahora no Ron, mañana en la escuela."

"¿Mañana en la escuela, qué?" preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto desconcertado.

"Ya te enterarás."

* * *

Nota: Perdón por el retraso, yo se que fue mucho tiempo pero estuve con mil cosas, espero que ahora que estoy de vacaciones pueda subir mas seguido. Gracias por todos los Reviews y por haberme agregado a autor o historia favorita. Espero que les guste el cap y que les guste o no me digan lo que piensan para poder mejorar.

Ariana


End file.
